Save Us, Daddy
by Biscuit15
Summary: Tobi and Obito are twins. Madara is their father. Their mother is abusive and on their seventh birthday attempts to kill them. Now Madara must help them heal from trauma. But can Madara keep his sanity too? HashiMada. Yaoi, child abuse, ooc, AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Before you read this story you must know that Madara is not sadistic and cruel like he is in the anime/manga. He is kind and caring and loves his kids and will be very OOC.**

**Also, this story contains child abuse and torture. If you don't like it don't read it because you will most likely be deeply offended.**

**And another thing; if you're someone who has read the majority of my stories you'll know that I write mostly angst and torture, but I feel like after having written this one that I should say that I don't support the kind of things that I write about, having personally experienced many of the things that the characters have gone through. **

**I just write these stories as ways of venting and releasing stress, and it's actually helped a lot to heal from mental scars. So, no, I am highly against child abuse and rape and all those things, so if you read this story and is offended, please don't flame me calling me a monster and things like that. I am far from it, and even if you do, you will just be ignored.**

"Obito," five-year-old Uchiha Tobi whimpered as he hugged his twin brother tightly, trying to block out all of the yelling that was coming from his parents' bedroom, "they're fighting again!"

Obito hugged Tobi back, kissing his brother on the forehead, frightened by the fighting that they could hear but still needing to protect his younger twin. "They'll stop soon. They always do."

"Why does daddy let mommy treat him like that?" Tobi whimpered once more, tearing up.

"Because dad is strong and not like mom." Obito soothed gently. "Dad wouldn't hurt mom like mom hurts him, Tobi."

Tobi nestled into Obito's side, trying to block out the sounds of the shouting but it was so hard when it was coming from the bedroom right next to theirs – and the problem with that was that if they left their room and their mother came out and found them, she would hurt them, too.

Tobi was glad that his slightly older twin was there with him because it was always so frightening when their parents fought with each other – or their mother yelled and hit their father around while their father just stayed quiet and tried not to bite back.

The twins' mother, Uchiha Sora, was abusive to not only them, but their father as well. The twins had been taken to the hospital more times than could be counted due to serious injuries but no matter how often the child protection agency got involved, their mother had always talked her way out of trouble - but no one ever got involved for the twins' father, leaving him to suffer alone.

Their father, Uchiha Madara - though the strong one out of the four - had battled depression for a long time because of his girlfriend and had come extremely close to suicide while the boys were only babies. Thankfully, he had thought of what would happen to his children if left alone with their psycho mother and had put down the gun, willing to allow himself to suffer through hell if it meant that he could protect his precious babies.

But just because Madara had battled depression didn't mean that he was over it. No. His depression was quite serious – and because of this, Sora only made everything so much harder for him.

Today, once the fighting had stopped and Sora left the house in anger, the twins could hear Madara in his room crying, and all they could do was wish that their father would get better soon – every time Madara cried, terror would run through the twins' bodies at memories of what their father would do to himself once Sora had left the house.

"Daddy is crying, again, Obito…" Tobi whispered, tearing up himself - both of the twins were very close to their father and couldn't bear the thought of anything ever happening to him.

"I know…" Obito tightened his hold on Tobi tightly, not quite knowing how to comfort Tobi – Tobi would get so scared at times like these that he almost _couldn't _be comforted. "It's going to be okay."

"What if… what if daddy cuts himself again, Obito?" Tobi's voice sounded panicked at this.

Tobi must have remembered the time that he had stumbled into Madara's room after his father had a fight with Sora. He had found Madara on the floor unconscious with blood everywhere, seeping from his wrists – a bloody knife laying just metres from Madara's unconscious body.

Obito frowned and took Tobi's hand, standing up – he _knew _that Tobi had a point. "Let's go see dad, Tobi."

Tobi nodded and tiptoed out of the room with Obito to the bedroom right beside theirs. They pushed the door open and found Madara sitting on the bed, crying into his hands as his body shook violently.

"Daddy?" Tobi whimpered before dropping Obito's hand and hurrying to his father, reaching up and making grabby hands, wanting to be picked up. "Daddy, don't cry!"

Madara looked up with a tear-stained face and red, puffy eyes before smiling weakly at his children. He reached down and pulled Tobi onto his lap and hugged him tightly while gesturing for Obito to approach as well.

"It's okay, boys." Madara whispered, hugging them both tightly, but his shaking, cracked voice didn't do much to soothe either twin. "It's okay…"

"Did daddy cut himself again…?" Tobi whimpered, burying his face in Madara's chest, afraid of the answer.

Madara frowned and shook his head, tightening his hold on his beloved child. "No, Tobi. I can't risk leaving my two precious boys alone with _her_ now, can I?"

Obito wrapped his small arms around Madara's neck and hugged him, nuzzling in close.

Madara chuckled a little before ruffling the boys' hair gently. He wiped his tears away before placing the boys on the ground and standing up.

"Come on." Madara said playfully, grabbing the twins' hands and pulling them out of the bedroom. "Who wants ice cream?"

Both of the boys cheered loudly, pulling their hands out of Madara's grip and running to the kitchen, waiting impatiently for their bowl of ice cream that had just been promised.

-LINEBREAK-

It was two years later on the twins' seventh birthday when things went from horrible to borderline fatal. Madara had been forced to leave the house because of an emergency at work, leaving Tobi and Obito alone with Sora while he left to go and see what the 'emergency' was.

The boys had been playing in their room quietly, trying not to invoke their mother's wrath on them when the door slammed open and Sora charged in at them with rope in her hands. The twins screamed and cried as Sora tied them up, and though they struggled desperately, they were unable to get away from their psychotic mother.

Sora dragged them out to the car, and what could've been minutes, hours, or even seconds later, the twins soon found themselves out in a clearing in a forest, lying before their mother on the ground. They shivered in absolute terror at the mere thought of the situation – Madara wasn't there to protect them this time, and that meant that Sora could do _anything _to them…

"I've had enough of you two little fucking shitheads!" Sora screamed at her children, brandishing a knife that she had pulled out of her coat pocket. "I hate you both! I wish you were never born! I never wanted you bastards! _You should never have been born in the first place!"_

Sora lunged forward, swinging the knife down towards the two boys at her mercy, and she only sneered when the knife made the first contact.

Tobi screamed out in pain as the knife struck him in various places, but what hurt the most was seeing the way that Obito had jumped in front of the knife to try and protect his brother. Tobi's screams were nothing compared to Obito's - the child had just had his left eye slashed out by the knife, and even that didn't stop Sora from her rampage.

-LINEBREAK-

Over at Madara's workplace, he sighed as his co-worker sheepishly explained that it was a false alarm and that he could return home. Before he could even get out of the door, the Uchiha's phone beeped with a newly-received message.

When Madara saw that it was from Sora, he felt his temper rising from its previously calm state. He was tempted to delete the message without even viewing it, seeing as it was probably full of abuse just like every other text message Sora would send him, but something in him just couldn't hit the delete button.

Madara opened the message but after several seconds of viewing it, Madara dropped the phone, his face twisting in horror. As his co-worker saw that something was seriously wrong with Madara, she grabbed the phone.

It only took one look at what was in the message before the woman dialled the police.

There, on the screen of the phone, was a picture of two young boys – twins – cut up and bleeding, looking like they were in agony.


	2. Chapter 2

Police had been out searching everywhere for Sora and the twins but Madara was too upset to leave his friend's house to help search – the last time he had tried to help search, he had barely gotten out of his neighbourhood before he broke down into hysterics in the middle of the road.

Madara was desperate to hear from the police that his two precious children had been found alive, well and safe, but it seemed that it wouldn't happen anytime soon - it had been over a day since Madara got the picture sent to him, and not even a clue as to their whereabouts had been found just yet.

So now, as Madara waited impatiently for any news, he was sitting in his neighbour-slash-friend's living room while his friend was in the kitchen, preparing a hot drink for them both to try and calm the Uchiha down a little.

Madara was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice his friend coming back into the living room. It was the ginger-haired man's voice that broke Madara out of his trance.

"Madara…?" Madara's friend, Pein, called gently, sitting down on the couch beside the raven, handing him a mug of hot chocolate. "You okay, buddy? Do you need to talk some more?"

Madara shook his head, his tears streaming down his face once more at these words, and all he could think about was what would happen if his boys were found… well, not living... "How did… How did you survive…?"

Pein honestly didn't know how to answer Madara's question – he knew that even though he had survived his own ordeal, Madara's boys probably wouldn't – they were so young and unable to fight anyone off, so…

As Pein thought about Madara's question, he remembered how he had watched his own parents' murder as he hid underneath his bed.

"Well… I…" Pein bit his lip before shaking his head, unable to speak about that traumatic event in his life. "Madara, it'll be okay; they're gonna find them! I'm sure that they will!"

Madara could only whimper in what Pein knew was disbelief, and as the Uchiha broke down into hysterics once again, Pein understood that he was hovering at the edge of his limit - he had put up with so much in his life that this was his breaking point, and if something happened to those kids, Madara_ would _give up – hell, the only reason he was still here today was to take care of them.

Madara had had to put up with abusive parents all of his life, the unsolved murder of his brother, the betrayal of his entire family, cheated on, abused and raped by just about all of his previous lovers, and then getting together with the psycho Sora and having twins with her only to have them taken away from him and possibly murdered.

Pein could only watch as Madara let a lifetime of repressed emotions out in one wave of agony. It was heartbreaking to watch.

-LINEBREAK—

On the third day of his boys' kidnapping, a police officer finally showed up at Madara's home with what should've been good news – though Madara would most likely take it as horrible news.

Just moments after having knocked on the door, Madara opened the door and the officer took pity in the man's appearance.

Madara had been so depressed he hadn't bothered to wash or even brush his hair, and he was wearing a dirty short sleeved shirt and pants. He looked ready to drop to the ground in exhaustion.

"Good day, Madara-san." The officer said kindly, reaching out to shake Madara's hand. "How are you?"

"Did you find my boys?" Madara croaked out, ignoring the question - he had cried so much his throat hurt. Madara just wanted to get right to the point – he wanted to know if his children were okay or not.

The officer smiled softly and nodded. "We did, actually. They're at the hospital right now receiving treatment for their injuries. We couldn't locate Uchiha Sora but rest assured we _will _find her. What she has done to those boys is horrible."

Madara looked terrified at being told that his boys were injured, and he couldn't help but cry softly as he invited the officer into his home.

Madara quickly changed into some clean clothes and then grabbed his car keys, intent on getting to the hospital as fast as he could to see his two children. The officer had offered to drive him down to the hospital but Madara had politely declined seeing as he didn't feel comfortable in another man's presence.

But now, Madara was driving all the way to the hospital by himself, and said Uchiha could barely see the road and traffic around him because he was crying so hard - what would his two children be like? How badly were they injured? Would they be scared? Happy to see him? Madara was terrified of the answer.

Pulling into the hospital's car park not long later, Madara flew to reception and asked where his kids were. Having gotten directions, he sprinted down to the room he had been told that the twins were being held in.

Throwing the door open, Madara hurried into the room and collapsed by Obito's bedside, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks as he reached out and took his son's hand gently. Madara looked around for Tobi, and seeing him in the next bed, Madara was glad that he had both of them back - he couldn't live without his children.

As Madara surveyed his two children, he noticed the bandage wrapped tightly across Obito's eye, and his worry grew instantly – there was no way that that could be good.

Madara shook Obito gently, whispering for him to wake up, but the kid seemed to be too deeply drugged to take notice of anything in the real world. Looking closely at both of the boys, Madara noticed that they were both placed on blood drips and had many bandages and stitching on their body, but apart from that, they seemed fine – just placed in a drug-induced rest.

Madara had spent almost ten minutes in the room with his kids before a nurse entered, smiling at him.

"These your boys?" she asked kindly, gesturing to the two twins.

Madara nodded proudly. "Yes, they are."

"They're beautiful kids, Uchiha-san." The nurse smiled brighter. "Seems like you love them a lot."

"I do." Madara smiled back. "How are they holding up?"

The nurse frowned at the question and went over her medical notes, trying to find the answer for Madara. "We… we're having a bit of a problem knowing who is who, but… the doctors who had tended to their injuries have codenamed them OneEye and TwoEye. You see… your son had his left eye slashed out…"

Madara gasped and pulled Obito into a tight hug, instantly understanding why his boy had a bandage wrapped tightly across his face, and for once in his life, he felt his temper rising – how dare that _slut _do this to his children! He loved them more than anything, and she _dares _harm them!

"My baby boy!" Madara whimpered, unable to hold in his tears – he was on the verge of breaking down, but he knew that now wasn't the time – he needed to be strong for his babies.

The nurse cleared her throat, gathering Madara's attention. She looked saddened at such an emotional display, and she reached out and placed a gentle hand on the Uchiha's shoulder in what he could only guess what comfort.

Madara, however, flinched and tensed, causing the nurse to pull her hand away with an even sadder expression on her face.

"Both of the boys have suffered many lacerations and stab wounds," the nurse continued on tenderly, "and it appears they had been beaten savagely as well. The doctor has written on his notes that… both of the boys displayed much more fearfulness than is normal, even considering the situation. He greatly recommended… a psychological evaluation as he suspected a deep trauma in both of the boys. I am so very sorry to have to break the news to you…"

Madara wiped his eyes on his sleeve, trying to contain his emotions because it wouldn't do to lose control right here and right now, but he knew that it was easier said than done – all he could do was blame himself for this mess. Why didn't he leave that psycho! Why! His poor babies had paid the price for his stupidity! He knew he should have left but he hadn't!

"I…" Madara whispered, his voice full of emotional agony, shaking and cracking under all the stress. "I understand… as soon as I can take them home I will organise an appointment for them both… Thank you so very much for taking care of my babies…"

The nurse nodded, looking sincerely sorry for Madara and the two kids. She offered a small, weak smile before she spoke again.

"I really do hope that they'll get better, Uchiha-san…" She said gently. "We'll do all we can to help them. I promise."

Madara smiled weakly at her, unable to thank her enough. "Thank you… Thank you so much… I just want to bring my babies home safe and sound… Thank you…"

With that, the nurse smiled again and left the room, and Madara spent the next two weeks in the hospital by his boys' sides, not leaving the hospital for anything.

-LINEBREAK-

It had been a few months since they had been kidnapped, and although Sora had not returned back to their home, the police had been unable to locate her. Because of her sudden disappearance, Madara had taken every precaution to make sure that she couldn't get back into the house – he had changed every lock on the doors and windows, put small bars across said windows, had asked his neighbours to keep an eye out for Sora in the neighbourhood, among many other things.

On top of that, Madara had done as the doctors had advised him and made an appointment for his boys, where both were diagnosed as severely traumatised, having Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and a severe phobia of other people, as well as anxiety, slight depression, and a small bout of paranoia – though by now, Madara was sure that the depression and paranoia had been resolved.

Madara was the only person his boys seemed to trust now and would allow to touch them. If anyone else tried to get close to them they would scream and cower on the ground as if they were expecting a beating. It broke Madara's heart to see them like that, so Madara was very careful about who he allowed into his home now, and if he had to go into town, he always left his kids with Pein, seeing as the boys were familiar with the ginger and wasn't as bad with him – though they still didn't like Pein coming near them.

However, on this particular night, Madara was going to have another breakdown, pulling him ever closer to the edge of insanity.

"And then they lived happily ever after," Madara closed the story book in his hands, placing it on the bedside table and reaching down to pet his kids' hair lovingly. "The end."

Tobi was already fast asleep but Obito didn't want to go to bed – he only wanted to hear more stories from his father, not wanting to face the nightmares that lay in wait for him. "What happened next, dad?"

Madara thought about it before shrugging with a smile. "I don't know, Obito. You tell me. What do you think happened next?"

Obito yawned tiredly before speaking slowly. "Well… maybe the princess had babies and was mean to them, too."

Madara's small smile disappeared at Obito's words, replaced with a heartbroken frown. He reached down and grabbed Obito's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Not everyone is like your mommy, Obito," Madara explained softly, trying to dissuade Obito from his stereotyped way of thinking – he seemed to think that above all else, his father was the only nice person in the world and everyone else was cruel and abusive like his mother. "I think that the princess might have had babies, too, but maybe she loved them like I love you and Tobi."

"…Well, then, maybe the dad was mean to them!" Obito cried out, convinced that _someone _was nasty to the babies. "O-or the princess was mean to the prince!"

Madara shook his head, trying to keep his tears at bay. "Obito, I don't think either of them was mean to anyone else, Obito, especially their own children, okay?"

"But-" Obito begun but Madara cut him off.

"No, Obito," Madara said softly, reaching out to hug Obito tightly. "No more discussing about this, okay? Sleep time. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Obito frowned but nodded. He hugged Madara back tightly and allowed his father to tuck him into bed and place a kiss on both his and Tobi's foreheads.

"Good night and sweet dreams, boys," Madara said with a smile as he flicked the bedside lamp off and exited the room, leaving the door open only a crack so a small bit of light could flood in and make both of the boys feel just a little bit safer.

Madara sighed as he walked to his own room, sitting down on his bed and placing his face in his hands. What was he going to do? His boys needed him, but at the same time, Madara needed someone to help support him and keep _him _feeling safe and loved - ever since his brother had been murdered, Madara couldn't stand being alone, though it was more of a fear than anything else, really.

Madara loved his kids but he needed someone to love _him_. Not just mentally and emotionally, but physically as well, and even though Sora had abused both him and the boys, he had needed her physically to keep himself from falling further into his depression. It wasn't the sex that Madara craved; it was the closeness and the touch of the other person which made him feel better than the sex ever had.

The only problem was that Madara wasn't exactly the most trusting person around. He didn't like letting people close to him physically or emotionally unless he knew them well, and the problem was that it took so long for him to break down the walls around his heart that by the time he was so close to letting others in, he was all alone again, left behind in the dust so that other person could pursue someone else who was willing to give their body to them.

Madara's brother was the longest relationship Madara had ever had until he was murdered as a young teen. Madara's boys came in second length-wise, though he knew that if his brother were still alive, then they would never be apart. Madara had never had a sexual relationship for more than a few weeks apart from Sora, but that was because she knew what to say and do to get Madara into the bed with his pants down whether he wanted it or not, and sometimes he wondered if it was just because he was never quite ready for sex that people got fed up with him and left, or because Madara was so… so shut off from the world.

Either way, Madara was beginning to think he could never find someone who could love someone like him, and this thought was enough to cause Madara to spend the whole night crying again. He could only wish that there would be someone out there for him, but little did Madara know that he was about to meet his perfect someone just a few days later.

-LINEBREAK-

While the boys were in the care of Pein, Madara had hurried into town to do his shopping. He had spent so long taking care of the kids' needs that he hadn't noticed how depleted the pantry and fridge had become, and Madara knew that he couldn't let it get any emptier.

The Uchiha stood in the breakfast aisle to try and find a new cereal for the boys, and as he decided on a completely new brand for the kids to try, he reached out to grab a box when his hand came into contact with someone else's. Madara pulled away with a gasp, looking down at the ground, fighting back tears of fright.

The person who had reached for the same box of cereal chuckled, grabbing it and thrusting it towards Madara.

"You take it," he smiled, his arm still extended with the box on the other end.

Madara blushed and grabbed the box warily, not making eye contact but taking in the man's physical features, trying to work out if the man was a threat to him or not. The man had long, brown hair and was rather tan compared to Madara's naturally pale skin, and was at least a foot taller than Madara. He wore a simple plain white shirt that was left unbuttoned up the top and a brown jacket over it, with tight jeans and running shoes completing the outfit.

"Thanks…" Madara mumbled, putting the box in his shopping trolley, looking at the ground as he tensed.

"Is that cereal for you?" The man asked kindly – it seemed that he could sense Madara's discomfort and was trying to lighten the mood.

Madara blushed once more, reaching up and playing with a strand of his long hair. "N-no… they're for my boys…"

"I see," the man smiled once again. "I'm buying it for my brother. He's too lazy to do the shopping himself so I have to buy him everything or else he would let himself starve and waste away inside his bedroom."

Madara smiled slightly, looking up just enough to stop his gaze just under the man's eyes. "W-what's your name?" He asked shyly.

The man chuckled a little, extending his hand once more towards Madara. "You're a shy little thing, aren't you? I'm Hashirama. Senju Hashirama."

"M-madara…" Madara reached out to shake the hand that was waiting for him patiently. "Uchiha Madara…"

"Madara, huh?" Hashirama smiled. "That's a nice name. So tell me about your boys. Oh, if you want to, of course. I don't want to seem like a creep."

Madara smiled a little more brightly, his voice becoming more confident. "Well, they're twins, and they're seven… And…"

"What are their names?" Hashirama sounded genuinely interested in the kids, and that shocked Madara - when people tried to get close to him they usually only wanted him for his body but once they found out that Madara took so long to have sex they would just leave him, but this man… Already Madara could tell that he was different.

"Umm…" Madara faltered a little at this memory before pushing it away, wanting to trust Hashirama – if he was taking the time to find out about Madara's kids in a casual conversation, than already he was different than everyone else Madara had 'dated'. "Well, Obito is a few seconds older than Tobi… And, umm… Well, they're really close to each other and are always together…"

Hashirama smiled – a genuine smile, Madara noted. "Sounds like my brother and I. My brother's name is even Tobirama. How is that for a coincidence?"

Madara chuckled a little, seemingly relaxed by Hashirama's gentle aura. He started a little as Hashirama suddenly stepped closer to him before relaxing only a second later – it was obvious that the Senju wasn't about to hurt him.

"You have a bruise on your neck," Hashirama said, sounding sad, reaching out to place a gentle hand on the bruise. "Did someone hurt you?"

Madara dropped his gaze and Hashirama could instantly feel the sadness and anxiety drifting from Madara. The Senju wondered what could've caused this, but he knew better than to question Madara so soon in their meeting. However, Madara was stuck in the memory of gaining that bruise. Once his kids had gotten out of the hospital, he had tried the dating game once again, and after being invited over to an older man's home for a trial date, Madara was hit continuously before being forced into the bedroom where their clothes were removed and Madara wished that he had never gone over to this man's home.

"So they did…" Hashirama's voice was sad, and it was enough to break Madara out of his traumatising memories. Those words and that tone of voice had startled Madara - why would Hashirama care? They had only known each other for ten minutes or so!

"H-hashirama…" Madara whimpered out, his body quivering as he tried to hold his emotions within his already-exhausted body.

"Shh…" Hashirama could see the way Madara was losing control of his emotions and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha, taking note of the way Madara tensed badly, but only a few minutes of caressing and soothing words had coaxed Madara into relaxing in the Senju's arms.

"Hashirama…" Madara whispered once he felt that he was in control of his emotions again, and he reached up to grab hold of Hashirama's jacket sleeve, clutching it tightly.

"I'm here for you," Hashirama said gently, holding Madara tightly. "I barely know you and already I care for you so much…"

"Hashirama…" Madara buried his face in the Senju's chest, and only one thought was going through Madara's mind – he wanted to get to know Hashirama better and hopefully become friends with him. The Uchiha looked up and smiled softly at the Senju. "…Would you like to come over to my home for lunch…?"

Hashirama chuckled and nodded, rocking Madara side-to-side. "I would love to, Madara-kun. I would love to."

Kun? Madara grinned brightly at the honorific Hashirama had blessed him with – no one had been so nice to him in so long, and already Madara could feel himself becoming attached to a man he had just met not even half-an-hour ago. Was this the start of a good friendship or something more? Madara blushed as he silently wished that they could become something more than friends, but the Uchiha wasn't about to say this to the Senju just yet – whether Hashirama would like him back or not didn't matter so long as they could be friends. Just being friends was enough for Madara – he would keep his new-found crush forever silent just so he could be with said crush in a friendly way.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Warning: This chapter contains masturbation. **

Neither Tobi nor Obito were expecting Madara to come home with a new friend. Madara hadn't brought friends over for as long as they could remember – with the sole exception of Pein whom mainly acted as the twins' babysitter – but then again, Madara had only a handful of friends.

Pein politely excused himself to head off home now that Madara was back.

The twins sat awkwardly on the couch as Madara's new friend took off his jacket and placed it on the coat rack by the door and peered around curiously.

"Boys, this is my new friend, Senju Hashirama." Madara said softly to his children, gesturing to the male that was standing beside him.

Hashirama smiled at the twins and waved in a friendly manner to them. "Hello, there."

Both Tobi and Obito panicked, jumping off the couch and running to their room with small whimpers, tears running down their faces in rivers. The bedroom door slammed shut behind Obito, and Tobi's loud squeals of terror could be heard from the living room.

Hashirama didn't mind the boys being frightened of him - what he did mind was Madara becoming upset over it.

Hashirama loved children, it was true – but he also knew that children as badly damaged as Madara's twins were likely to act like this towards strangers and it shouldn't be taken personally – he knew this from experience, having once been a child just like Tobi and Obito.

"Madara-kun, this must be very hard for you." Hashirama hugged Madara tightly, not wanting to see his new friend so upset. Madara – in Hashirama's opinion – was too beautiful to be so sad.

"They… used to love people, you know…?" Madara whispered, allowing himself to be held as his own tears ran tracks down that pale face. "And… seeing them run off like that before they even knew you must have hurt your feelings, right…?"

"Nope." Hashirama smiled at Madara. A genuine smile. "Not at all, Madara-kun. Kids are kids, and you said something had happened to them. I didn't come here with that piece of information expecting them to run up to me and give me a great big hug declaring their undying love for me."

Madara snorted at Hashirama's joke and buried his face in Hashirama's shoulder, gripping the Senju's shirt tightly. "…Are you sure…?"

"Positive, Madara-kun. Absolutely." Hashirama smiled lovingly at Madara, an honest expression in his eyes.

"I… I should go check on them and explain to them what's going on..." Madara whispered, reluctantly pulling away from Hashirama – the comfort that the Senju radiated made the smaller Uchiha never want to let go of him. "They must be so very frightened…"

Hashirama smiled and pushed Madara gently towards the direction the twins had disappeared in. "Of course. You go to your kids. Take as long as you need. I'll still be out here when you're done. I'm not going anywhere."

Madara smiled and squeezed Hashirama's shoulder gently, a look of pure adoration crossing his face. "Thank you… Hashirama…"

"You're very welcome, Madara-kun." Hashirama wanted to lean down and kiss Madara's cheek, but he knew better than to do that to someone he had just met – especially one as emotionally and mentally damaged as Madara.

Madara walked away reluctantly from Hashirama and headed to his boys' room, knocking on the door and opening it slowly.

The twins were huddled in close to each other in a corner of the room, crying. They looked utterly petrified.

"D-daddy, we d-don't want him t-t-to hurt you!" Tobi wailed loudly as he buried himself closer into his brother's body.

Obito nodded, wiping tears away. "Y-yeah! He's gonna hurt you, dad! He'll only hurt you like mom did!"

Madara frowned and sat down in front of his boys, taking each of them into his arms and hugging them tightly. He rocked them back and forth slowly for a few moments, trying to clear his mind so that he could talk to his children about what was happening.

"Hashirama won't hurt me, boys," Madara said, trying to reassure them - as well as himself. "And he won't hurt you guys, either."

"H-how do you know?" Obito sobbed, unable to believe his father's words.

"… Well, Hashirama was very kind to me today when I first met him… He… boys, he actually showed a true interest in me! And in you two! When I got upset Hashirama took me out to his car so I could have privacy _and _paid for both my own and his food shopping with his own money! Do you know how many people have been so kind to me! No one! Only my brother! And he's dead!"

Madara couldn't stop his voice from rising in his distressed state and, as it did, it cracked from the duress of emotions and tears slid down Madara's face.

"Do you know how many partners I've had before your mother, boys? Too many! And they've all used me for my body or my money or whatever else they could get from me! And then they would leave me! Abandon me! Even my own family kicked me out! Disowned me! And then I met your mother and I thought that things would be different - but they got worse! But Hashirama makes me feel good and I feel safe with him! If I trust him than you should too! Please trust in my choices! I've made so many mistakes in my life but now I'm beginning to learn from them!"

The boys sobbed loudly into Madara's stomach as their father started to cry himself. Madara hadn't meant to raise his voice at them but he was upset about a lot of things – and the twins' immediate dislike of the chocolate-haired man really hurt him.

Madara really liked Hashirama. He had a crush on him. No, it was more of a crush - it felt like the real deal. Like Hashirama was someone Madara wanted to spend his life with. The fact that the boys didn't like Hashirama had upset him and he had forgotten _why _they didn't like him.

"I'm sorry, boys…" Madara whispered, leaning down to kiss his children on their heads. "It's just… I really, really like Hashirama… maybe more than I should seeing as I have only just met him, but… I feel like Hashirama is someone we can all trust and count on. I feel like he'll be there for even you guys. He has a younger brother so he'll be used to kids and such... Just… please give him a chance? For me? I'm so lonely in life, boys… I just want someone to love me in a way that you two won't understand… Please don't take my happiness away from me…"

Tobi and Obito looked at each other as their father burst into hysterics. They hugged Madara tightly, trying to comfort him, but nothing they did seemed to work – if anything, it only made Madara cry harder.

"D-daddy, please stop crying!" Tobi whimpered, yanking on Madara's long hair tightly in an attempt to get his father to look down at them.

"Yeah! Dad, we're sorry! We didn't mean to make you sad! Please forgive us!"

A soft knock on the twins' bedroom wall startled the boys as they had almost forgotten that there was still someone else in their house. They looked at Hashirama, fear in their eyes, but Hashirama looked so gentle and caring that the boys had felt at ease just by looking into the Senju's eyes.

"Is your dad okay?" Hashirama asked, such kindness in his voice. "I could hear him from the living room."

Tobi and Obito shook their heads as they wiped at their tears. "Daddy won't stop crying again!"

Hashirama's eyes dimmed in sadness and he took a small step into the room, careful not to spook the two children worse than they already were.

"Will it be okay if I talk to Madara?" Hashirama asked, intending completely to leave the room if the twins said no.

The boys looked at each other before nodding to Hashirama and scampering from the room, not wanting to be around the Senju just yet. Though they didn't want to leave their dad alone, they felt that they could trust the long-haired Senju with him.

Hashirama approached Madara slowly, standing behind Madara as the poor man on the ground cried and cried. Hashirama knelt down and slowly wrapped his arms around Madara, pulling him close to his body, rocking him side-to-side gently.

"H-hashi…" Madara moaned through his tears, leaning back against the strong chest behind him as he nestled in as close as he could manage.

"Shh…" Hashirama soothed, stroking a hand across Madara's cheek, rubbing gently. "That's right, Madara-kun. I'm here. Shh…"

Madara sobbed violently before twisting around in Hashirama's hold and hugging him tightly. He buried his face in Hashirama's chest and cried harder than he had ever cried before.

Hashirama only tightened his hold on Madara, whispering soothing words to the Uchiha. The rocking didn't cease, and the Senju begun humming gentle tunes to his depressed friend.

Tobi and Obito could only watch as the strange man held their father for so long Madara eventually cried himself to sleep in the Senju's arms.

Hashirama gently picked Madara up, and the twins watched the Senju take their father into his room. He laid him down in the bed and stroked his head lovingly, sitting beside the Uchiha for a very long time, just whispering sweet words to the sleeping male.

-LINEBREAK-

Madara woke up hours later. He sighed and stretched, not wanting to face the rest of the day. Rolling over onto his side to look at the time on his alarm clock, he tensed as he saw a sleeping Senju lying on the other side of his bed. Though his back was facing Madara and he was sleeping on top of the covers, his presence still frightened Madara, bringing up unwanted memories.

But once Madara realised that Hashirama was harmless, he sighed and relaxed, snuggling in close to Hashirama's back, closing his eyes once more, being lulled into a sleep by the Senju's comforting existence.

"Someone's affectionate…"

Madara tensed once more and looked up, seeing Hashirama roll onto his side to face him, a soft smile on the Senju's face.

"Are you always like this when you wake up?"

Madara blushed and buried his head in Hashirama's shoulder, remaining silent as the older Senju ran his hands over Madara's body – on top of his clothes and avoiding intimate places.

"And shy, of course." Hashirama added on as he felt Madara's nervous breaths slowing down into calm, relaxed ones as Hashirama's hands worked wonders on the smaller Uchiha.

"…What time is it?" Madara mumbled, trying to change the subject.

"Well, it's past dinner time, of course," Hashirama said gently, moving his hand up to stroke Madara's hair next.

Madara shot up with a gasp, his eyes wide with horror. "Dinner! But – the boys-"

"Relax, Madara-kun." Hashirama pulled Madara back down into a hug. "I took care of them. They're sleeping right now."

"Really? How?" Madara was astonished; how could Hashirama – someone the boys didn't even _know _– have taken care of his kids?

Hashirama smiled. "Easy. Once they saw me looking after you when you were so upset they asked if I loved you and I said yes. After that they smiled and seemed much more at ease around me, though I still couldn't touch them."

Madara smiled, relaxing once more and snuggling in close. "My boys don't trust anyone but me… and now, you. That's amazing. Their therapy must be helping."

Hashirama smiled and ran a gentle thumb across Madara's cheek. "Either that or it's because you're such a loving father. I heard you with the boys when we first came to your house. You were saying you were lonely in your life? Please, Madara-kun. Please allow me into your life."

Madara blushed darkly and looked away quite embarrassed and worried about how the Senju was going to react. "You heard that? Everything?"

Hashirama nodded, smiling. "Yes. I know that I don't know your sexual orientation just yet, but I would like to be your partner and I promise you that I won't abandon you or use you for anything like those other people you've dated."

Madara felt so happy at those words he couldn't stop tears from leaking at the corner of his eyes. He hugged Hashirama tightly, hoping that this was no dream – it was too good to be true.

"Yes!" Madara cried excitedly, not sure what he should be saying just yet but deciding to follow what he felt in his heart. "Oh, Hashirama! I love you!"

Hashirama chuckled, tightening his hold around the smaller man. "You've only just met me and yet, you love me?" he teased slightly, his voice laced with affection.

Madara blushed and ducked his head, hiding his red face from view. "S-shut up!"

Hashirama laughed and kissed Madara on the cheek. "I promise I won't ever abandon you or the boys, no matter what, Madara-kun. I won't ever do anything to bring harm to you or your two beautiful children. We'll even go at your pace and I promise I'll always wait for you - no matter what."

Madara smiled and kissed Hashirama back, but even though he had heard those words and trusted Hashirama, he was still frightened about whether or not Hashirama would ever go back on those words. For now, though, he pushed those thoughts out of his mind and rested his head on Hashirama's chest, breathing slowly as he took in everything that had just happened.

Was Hashirama his true love? He hoped so - Madara had never felt like he did with Hashirama around anyone else.

-LINEBREAK-

"Tobi!" Obito squeaked the next morning, shaking his sleeping brother. "Tobi! Wake up! Dad is hurt! He's moaning!"

Tobi blinked a few times before registering those words and shot out of bed with Obito following. The two run to Madara's room and without knocking pushed the door open, expecting to see Hashirama in there hurting Madara.

The twins looked around quickly. Hashirama wasn't in the room, but Madara surely was, and he didn't look happy. He had his pants and underwear off his body and had thrown them somewhere else, lying on the covers with his hand on his member. His member looked different to the twins' own, they had noted.

"Damnit, kids, get out of here!" Madara snapped angrily. He threw his head back with an unintentional moan as pleasure shot out of nowhere and made his body quiver. "Oh! Hashirama!"

Obito and Tobi were confused by what was happening but the tone in Madara's voice had been serious - Madara wasn't happy with their intrusion at all. The twins ran from the room and into the living room, looking back to make sure that their father wasn't following them to scold them or anything.

Back in the bedroom, Madara returned to his laying position on his bed. Now that he wasn't about to be interrupted he continued stroking himself to completion.

With a loud cry of 'Hashirama', Madara sprayed his seed everywhere. He panted, exhausted, and looked down at his dirtied hand. Madara hadn't had sex or even touched himself in so long he had almost forgotten what the feeling felt like.

This was another thing about Hashirama - he made Madara want to strip his boundaries away and just be as happy as possible with Hashirama. Madara wanted him to make love to him and Madara wanted to be able to make the older man happy.

Hashirama wasn't Madara's first boyfriend, no - but Hashirama was the first boyfriend who hadn't made Madara feel scared in a sexual way. His first boyfriend had forced Madara to give him pleasure whether it be with his hands or mouth, or would even force Madara into sex (with Madara on the receiving side, of course). He was only one of the many men who had done this to the Uchiha, and because of this, Madara was rather shaky around other males, finding it hard to trust them.

But with Hashirama it was different! Madara was even masturbating again now because of him! He just felt so safe it was surreal!

Once the pleasure had died down Madara sat back up to have a quick shower.

"I hope Hashirama can do the same with my boys as he's done for me already." He whispered softly as he opened the door to the bathroom that adjoined his bedroom.

Madara, of course, didn't mean sexually, but rather in the terms of feeling so safe and welcomed, and just generally being happy around him. He could tell already that Hashirama was a good person and this only made Madara love the Senju more.

Madara knew that the Senju would never leave him or the boys and would always be there for all of them. He knew that he could trust Hashirama completely and be himself around him. He knew that his boys would eventually come to love and trust the older man, too.

All of these facts only made Madara look forward to the time he would have with Hashirama even more.


	4. Chapter 4

It was close to a year since Madara and Hashirama had gotten together. It was clear that the two were deeply in love with each other – the only times they were apart was when the other was at work, otherwise they went everywhere and did everything together, always kissing and saying how much they loved the other. To top things off, Madara had trusted Hashirama enough to lay in bed with the Senju and allow the brown-haired male to pleasure him – that alone was a huge step for the abused Uchiha who never wanted sexual contact from anyone else.

Another gigantic step for Madara had been allowing Hashirama's brother, Tobirama, to move in with them. At first he had protested hysterically at the thought of another male – one that he didn't know – living in his house but, once Hashirama had calmed him down and tenderly explained the situation to him once again, Madara had reluctantly agreed - on the condition that the younger Senju was not allowed to be near his boys until Madara was sure that he could trust the younger Senju.

But now, as Madara poked his head around the corner of the twins' room and smiled at them, he was about to take his relationship with Hashirama one step further – as long as the twins would allow it.

"Boys…" Madara called, stepping into the bedroom and leaning down to pet the twins' hair. "…Will you come out to the living room with me, please? I would like a family discussion."

Obito and Tobi looked at each other. A family discussion…? What could that possibly be about? The last 'family discussion' that they had was back when Hashirama and Madara had begun dating – and that was to assure the boys that everything would be for the better.

Another thing that concerned them was that now Hashirama was a part of their family – according to Madara – and he would have a big say in what was going to happen – he always seemed to have the final say in everything – even if the male usually did as Madara wanted.

Things were silent between the twins as they reluctantly nodded – they knew that whatever they needed to talk about – even if Hashirama was the one to have the last say as usual – he wouldn't do anything that would upset or harm any of them.

The twins followed their father out into the living room. They watched as Madara's happy expression instantly grew just from seeing his partner – the boys could honestly say that they had never seen their father so happy before.

Madara didn't cry as much anymore, and he had stopped hurting himself for the most part, and the usual sad frown that Madara was so accustomed to having worn for most of his life had changed to a happy smile whenever he was around his lover or children.

What made the twins happiest was hearing their father at night 'being happy' with Hashirama, even if they didn't know what the two did together. All they knew – having heard Hashirama and Madara talking during these moments – was that Hashirama liked it when Madara 'filled Hashirama's hands and mouth with Madara's love'.

"What is it, dad?" Obito asked as he sat before the two older males.

Madara seated himself on Hashirama's lap and waited for the Senju to wrap his arms around him and hold him against his chest tightly before he spoke.

"Well…" Madara begun, choosing his words carefully. "…Well… Hashirama and I… We've decided to take our relationship further and move into a house that we have found together."

Tobi and Obito gasped and held each other tightly. It was as if they had been told that they had to go and live with their mother – and to them, that was exactly what it felt like. They didn't understand what Madara was talking about but, if he was going to leave and live with Hashirama, did that mean that the twins were going to be alone?

Madara shook his head sadly at his kids' reactions. He knew that it would be hard for the twins – they had lived in this house their entire life and couldn't comprehend the concept of moving homes.

"Boys…" Hashirama smiled at the twins, gathering their attention. "This would mean a great deal to your father, okay? This is something that he's wanted to do for a very long time now. He hasn't said anything to you just yet because he knew that you two would be upset. He's put his own happiness on hold for a very long time so that his two precious children would be happy. Can you understand?"

The twins nodded as tears spilled down their pale cheeks in rivers.

"B-but what will happen to us?" Obito sobbed.

Madara frowned and got off of Hashirama's lap. He pulled his two children into a tight hug, kissing both of their foreheads. "You're coming with us, of course."

Obito wiped at his tears and looked at Tobi. It seemed that he just needed to be reassured that he could stay with his father. "Yay! We get to stay with daddy!"

Madara smiled and ruffled their heads. "That's right. Now go and play in your room, please. We'll talk some more about this later when you've settled down."

The twins nodded and hurried back to their room. Their sadness was forgotten as they stopped just before the bedroom door.

"Obito, Tobi has to go bathroom…!" Tobi whined, tugging at his brother's hand. "Come with!"

"Oh!" Obito nodded, taking the situation very seriously. "Come on, Tobi!"

Being the hyperactive kids that they were, they raced each other to the bathroom, giggling.

**-XX-**

A half-hour had passed by. The twins were still in their room when Tobi started bouncing around, grabbing at Obito. "Obito! Obito!"

"What is it, Tobi?" Obito tilted his head, wondering what Tobi could be so excited about.

"Tobi can hear daddy and Hashirama talking in their bedroom! They're talking about school!"

Obito cocked his head and listened to the conversation. He grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him from the room and to the front of the adults' bedroom. The twins had never been to school before.

"Obito, what is -?" Tobi had tried to speak, but his brother cut him off.

"Shh! Listen!"

"It's important from them to go to school, Madara." That was Hashirama, the twins could tell.

"I know, but I'm so scared that they won't like it or something will happen to them…" That was Madara's shaky reply.

"Madara-chan, you shouldn't be so worried about them… It's only going to make things harder than they have to be… What about this, Madara-chan? What if, once we move, we enrol them and if things look bad, we'll take them back out and try again next year?"

"...Mmm… okay…"

"Good boy…"

Neither twin had heard another word, but when wet sucking noises sounded, they looked at each other.

"Obito, does that mean Tobi has to go to school…?" Tobi whimpered, his eyes wide.

Obito shrugged. A frown formed on his face. "Sounds like that… I don't wanna go to school… There are so many people there… So many mean people…"

Tobi burst into tears at the mere thought of going to school. Obito followed suit not long after. They pushed the bedroom door open and ran towards the two adults. Both Madara and Hashirama were startled, having been locked in a deep, passionate kiss.

They broke apart as the twins climbed up onto the bed and threw themselves at Madara, crying about school and mean people and anything else that their young minds found frightening.

"Boys…" Madara tried to calm them down, but to no avail. "Boys, school is a very scary thing – I know that! But if you play your cards right, school will be okay and no one will bully you! I'm sure that there are some very nice people at school who will be your friend!"

"B-but, daddy… I-it's so scary…" Tobi sobbed into his father's chest, shaking.

"Yeah, we don't wanna go!" Obito cried, looking into Madara's eyes with his own teary one.

Madara sighed and blinked back his own tears. This was hard on not only the kids, but on him as well. He was just as scared as the kids were. What if someone _did _bully them? Or hurt them? OR what if they got lost on their first day? What if their teacher was cruel to them? They could get kidnapped! O-or hit by a car!

There were so many more things that Madara could come up with, and it only stressed him out further. Hashirama could sense this. The Senju hugged the Uchiha, kissing the younger's cheek.

"Madara-chan, shh…" Hashirama whispered gently. "Don't cry in front of the kids…"

Madara nodded and swiped at his burning eyes. He shook his head, trying to sound stern as he addressed his children.

"Kids, you are eight-years-old. You should've started school ages ago! This is very important and you may even make new friends!"

"But we don't want friends!" Obito sobbed.

"Tobi only want Obito and daddy and Hashirama and Tobirama!"

Madara held his boys tightly while Hashirama held him. While it was true that the twins had warmed up to the two Senju enough to feel safe around them, the same couldn't be said for anyone else.

"Hashi…" Madara whimpered sadly, not knowing what to do.

Hashirama hugged Madara tightly, stroking his back in a soothing manner. This was going to be a very stressful time for the three Uchiha – and there wasn't much that he himself could do.

**-XX-**

The day of the move had arrived just a month later, much to the twins' displeasure. Madara had been forced to pry the kids from the house doors before he struggled to get them into the car.

Once the moving truck had left, following Tobirama to the new house, Hashirama reversed out of the drive way and headed into town so he could buy everyone lunch.

"Boys, please stop crying." Madara turned to face his kids once they had gotten into the centre of town. "This will be good for us, okay? I was playing with fire staying there. Your mother could have come back and hurt you again if we stayed. I wanted to leave ever since that day because I was so scared. Please understand that I am only trying my best to protect you, boys…"

The twins rubbed their swollen eyes. It didn't matter why Madara was taking them away – they would never forgive him – but if he was only trying to protect them…

"Okay, daddy…" Tobi said softly, sniffling. "Tobi will miss home, though… Tobi knows that daddy loves Tobi and Obito and is looking after them…"

Obito nodded. "Yeah… But at least we still get to live with dad, Hashirama and Tobirama."

Hashirama smiled at the mention of his brother. "You boys really like Tobi, don't you? Well, he really likes you two, too."

"He's so nice to us!" Obito exclaimed. "Oh – not that you're not nice to us, Hashirama, no! You're really, _really _nice to us, but so is Tobirama!"

Madara laughed and reached back to stroke Obito's hair gently.

"You boys should have a sleep, okay?" Madara said in a voice lined with tenderness. "We'll wake you up when we get there."

The boys nodded. Just a few minutes after having closed their eyes, they were fast asleep.

**-XX-**

An hour and a half later, Hashirama had pulled the car up into the driveway of an unfamiliar house.

Not a word was spoken by anyone until Hashirama had gotten out of the car and walked inside the house. Madara had stayed back to unbuckle the two twins and pick them up.

"This is it, boys." Madara said as he carried them into the house. "This is our new home."

Tobi and Obito nodded, sniffling as Madara placed them on their feet in what appeared to be a living room – the first room at the front of the house. They wandered off, hand-in-hand, to explore the house.

"Tobi thinks this house is big!" Tobi said as he pushed open the door to one of the bedrooms located upstairs.

"It is!" Obito agreed. "Much bigger than our old home!"

Their explorations didn't last much longer because after what felt like ten minutes, Madara had come and snatched the two boys back up in his protective hold. They were carried downstairs into what appeared to be a spacious dining room while the two Senju were getting plates and cutlery out of boxes.

"We're having lunch." Madara smiled as he sat down on the ground, nursing his two children on his lap.

Obito and Tobi looked at each other. Already their father seemed much happier – especially if he had let the twins wander off without worrying about them. Maybe this was good for them all after all.

**-XX-**

A few days later, the twins sat in the back seat of the car as Hashirama drove the three Uchiha home from a day of shopping. They watched as Hashirama and their father exchanged looks. Obito tilted his head in confusion while Tobi's interest peaked. It was unusual to see the two adults acting this way.

"Dad, why are you and Hashirama looking at each other like that?" Obito asked.

One more looked was exchanged before Madara turned to face his boys with a stoic expression.

"We're going to go and look at schools for you two." Madara explained.

Tobi's cheerful expression faded into one of fright while Obito had begun to cry. Neither twin was happy with the news, not wanting to go to school. They threw a temper tantrum before they tired themselves out and allowed the adults to take them to the first school.

After looking at close to five different schools, Madara had chosen to send them to the first one that they had looked at.

**-XX-**

The twins' very first day of school begun just a week later. Madara had dropped them off on his way to work. He had tears slipping down his cheeks and he was almost tempted to snatch them both back up and take them home to Hashirama. He had restrained himself, knowing that this was for the better for all of them.

"Do you know where to go, boys?" Madara asked, biting his lip as he watched his boys cry and beg to come home.

The twins nodded but the begging still didn't stop. Madara sighed and got out of the car, coming around to their side and hugging them both before sending them on their way. They were forced to go into the building because Madara had driven off the second he had gotten back into the car.

"Obito, Tobi is scared…" Tobi whimpered as tears spilt down his pale cheeks.

"I know, Tobi." Obito whispered back, clutching his brother's hand. "At least we have each other."

Tobi nodded and hugged his big brother. They took their first step towards the school together and had eventually made it through the front doors. They remembered where their class was from the tour and headed straight there, awaiting anxiously whatever horrors were hidden behind that door.

The twins seemed to be late in arriving to the class, but the teacher didn't care. He smiled at the boys and welcomed them in.

"You must be the Uchiha twins." The teacher smiled, looking them up and down.

Obito nodded and looked at the ground. He could sense the class staring at them and he tightened his grip on Tobi's hand.

"Well, boys, come in and introduce yourselves. I'm Sarutobi-Sensei. Class, this is Uchiha Tobi and Obito. They're twins and they are new to our school."

Obito knew that the other kids were sneering at them and he hated it. He tried to hold back his tears and keep Tobi comforted. He didn't want to show weakness in front of these people because in Obito's mind, they would only hurt him and Tobi if they knew that they had a weakness.

"Boys, say something about yourselves." Sarutobi chuckled.

"I-I'm Obito…" Obito began. "…This is my b-brother, Tobi… We're twins…"

Sarutobi smiled before ushering them to their seats – which were in the middle of the class.

Tobi was crying softly while Obito kept his head down, trying not to attract any more attention than he already had.

"Hey…!"

Obito turned as someone whispered from behind him. He came face-to-face with an older looking boy. He could tell form the look in those hazel eyes that this kid was a bully.

"Pst! Uchiha! You're so ugly having only one eye! Did your daddy beat you because you were so ugly? Your brother is worse! He's got so many scars! You're both so ugly!"

Obito burst into tears at these words, startling Tobi and bringing the younger into an emotional display as well. Sarutobi had stopped the class so he could approach the Uchiha and take them out into the hallway to talk to them.

If the bullying weren't enough, someone very unwelcome would be paying them a visit to their home very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_One week later…_

"Mmm…" Madara moaned as he lay underneath Hashirama. The older male was sucking on his sensitive neck while running his hands along the Uchiha's naked sides. "H-hashi…"

"Shh…" Hashirama soothed, lifting his head up to kiss Madara on the lips. "It's okay, Madara-chan… I can wait longer…"

"Mmm… It's not that… H-hashirama… I'm s-scared… But I don't know why…"

"Don't be scared, love. I won't hurt you."

Madara groaned and pulled away as Hashirama trailed a hand along his sensitive organ. The Senju looked up and frowned at the fright on his face.

"Madara-chan, if you're still not ready, I can wait longer, okay?" Hashirama offered. "I've waited for you for a year – I can wait longer."

Madara shook his head, closing his eyes. He didn't want to look at the Senju while he said what he was about to say. "Hashi… I need this… I need to know that you're not like the others… Please…"

Hashirama smiled and kissed Madara before pushing the younger male back down onto the bed and placing three fingers in the Uchiha's mouth. Just as the smaller male coated the digits and Hashirama placed them at the black-haired male's entrance, Madara's phone rang, ruining the moment.

"Fuck…" Madara moaned, upset by the interruption. "Hashi… I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be sorry, my love – it's not your fault." Hashirama let Madara up to grab the phone from the bedside table.

"Hello?" Madara had tried to make his voice sound as normal as possible, but it was so hard with his throbbing hard-on and his naked lover sitting beside him.

Hashirama stood up to leave the room and give Madara some privacy. As soon as the door had been opened, Madara couldn't help but laugh as he heard Tobirama shout from the living room that whoever had emerged from the bedroom had better have clothes on this time.

Yes, it wasn't the first time that Madara and Hashirama had tried to make love. They had attempted to, _many _times, but Madara was just so shy and traumatised that it was hard for him to allow such intimacy.

Madara frowned as the person on the other end of the line began talking. It was the kids' school. Again. Informing him that they were upset. Again.

"I'll be there soon…" Madara sighed and hung up, used to this daily occurrence.

**-XX-**

"Your kids aren't ready for school." The school principal –Matsuo – rudely informed Madara and Hashirama. "Frankly, I'm sick of having to call you in every day because of them."

"You don't have a right to decide that for them." Madara sighed. He looked back out of the office window and at his kids. They were sitting outside of the room, sobbing. "They would be fine if you would do something about their bullying problem!"

"Sir, I'm sorry that they get bullied, but there's not much that I can do about that."

"Bullshit!" Madara shouted, getting to his feet.

"Madara-chan, calm down." Hashirama grabbed Madara's hand and squeezed, trying to calm the younger male.

"Hashi…" Madara turned and looked down at the Senju with such a pained expression. A large frown was crossing his face and his eyes were half-lidded, dimmed in what Hashirama could tell was depression.

"Shh…" Hashirama pulled Madara in close to him, hugging him. "Just calm down, okay?"

"They need to toughen up." Matsuo continued on. "Right now, they are little cry-babies who won't even let their teacher near them!"

"Don't you talk about them in that way!" Madara snapped. "They're not your kids and you don't know what they've gone through! You know nothing about them!"

Matsuo slammed his hands on the desk and stood up, glaring at Madara. 'You do not raise your voice at me! I can suspend your kids right now if I want to!"

"Don't yell at him!" Hashirama stood up next, shouting back at the principal.

Madara flinched. He had never heard Hashirama raise his voice at anyone before – and the Senju was scary when he did.

Madara wasn't the only one who had flinched – Matsuo did, too.

Matsuo sat back down in his chair and rested his chin on his fingers, studying the two before him.

'Take your kids home for today." Matsuo stated calmly, trying not to invoke another shout from the Senju. "They can stay home for as long as they need until they can deal with being apart from you."

"You should allow Madara to sit in the classes with his kids." Hashirama explained in a soft tone. "At least until they get used to school."

The principal considered this for a moment before speaking. "Got a criminal record?"

Madara grit his teeth but shook his head, trying to remain calm. "No. Wrongly accused. Case was closed."

Matsuo raised an eyebrow at this. "…Not a pedophile?"

Madara gasped and growled, getting back on his feet. Hashirama had to hold Madara back – the young Uchiha had been hurt badly by these words.

"Don't you _ever _call me that again!" Madara hissed. "I'm not a pedo and I would never harm a child in any way!"

The principal sneered, about to say something else, but the furious look on Hashirama's face had stopped him.

"F-fine, then…" Matsuo stuttered, backing down. "…We'll do a background check and once the kids can return to school, we'll inform you…"

Madara nodded and stood up, leaving the room in an angry mood. Hashirama glared at the man before following his younger lover out of the office.

"Come on, boys." Madara said in a quiet voice, picking up Tobi and leaving Obito for Hashirama. "You can stay home for a few more days, okay?"

The twins nodded and allowed themselves to be carried out to the car.

Madara got into the driver's seat and started the car. He was fuming. How _dare _someone insult him like that? He wasn't a sick man like so many others out there! He would_ never_ molest a child!

Hashirama, however, could sense doubt forming in Madara. He wasn't surprised when Madara asked the boys a sensitive question.

"Kids…" Madara whispered. "…Have I… Have I ever touched you in a way that… made you feel scared or uncomfortable…?"

"Nope!" Both kids smiled brightly. "Never, daddy!"

Hashirama smiled at the happy grin that was forming on Madara's face. He could sense the doubt fading already. It seemed that all that Madara needed was reassurance from his own children.

**-XX-**

Days had passed and things were about to change in the twins' lives.

"Tobi, someone is moving in next door!" Obito dragged Tobi to the window as they watched their new neighbours' moving van pull into the driveway.

"Obito, what if they're meanies?" Tobi whimpered, hiding his face in Obito's chest.

Obito seemed too fascinated to notice the worry in Tobi's voice. Instead of comforting his twin, he pointed out of the window with a gleeful cry when a small figure emerged from the car in the driveway.

"They have a kid!" Obito cried in excitement.

Tobi only whimpered more and run from the living room to find one of the adults in his household.

Obito didn't even notice. Instead, he run to the front door and tried to unlock it to go outside. Just as he pushed the door open and was about to run next door, strong arms grabbed him and picked him up.

"No, no, kiddo." Tobirama chuckled, kicking the front door closed again. "It's storming outside – you can't go out now. Especially without one of us supervising you."

"B-but there's a new family next door and they have a kid!" Obito protested. "I wanna go and see him!"

Tobirama raised an eyebrow at Obito's words. "You want to talk to the kid?"

"Yes!"

Tobirama smiled slowly as the words registered in his mind. It was great that Obito wanted to go up to someone – especially a child that he didn't know. "We'll talk to your father first, okay?"

Obito smiled and hugged Tobirama. "Okay!"

Tobirama smiled and took Obito's hand, leading him to the kitchen. They weren't expecting to find Madara sitting down at the table with Hashirama standing above him, making out.

Tobirama grimaced. "Guys, this is a kitchen! Go fuck in your room! We have food here!"

Madara pulled away harshly with a blush, burying his face in Hashirama's chest. "…"

"Come on, Tobi." Hashirama frowned, hugging his lover close to him. "Be nice to Madara. This is a big step for him. It's the first time we've kissed outside of our room."

"Keep it out of the kitchen!" Tobirama snapped. "Make it a habit of kissing in the kitchen and there'll be cum everywhere next!"

Madara lifted his head with a hiss, glaring at Tobirama. "Keep your vulgar mouth clean in front of my boys!"

Tobirama face-palmed as he remembered that he had Obito with him. "Obito, I'm sorry – I didn't mean to speak so badly in front of you."

Obito shrugged and went from Tobirama to his father. "Dad, why were you and Hashirama trying to swallow each other's face?"

Madara blushed once more and the two Senju laughed. The twins' innocence was refreshing.

"U-um, you see, Obito…" Madara stuttered, extremely uncomfortable. "…W-when two adults l-like each other v-very much, they, umm… k-kiss to show the other h-how much t-they love each other…"

"You and mommy never kissed, dad." Obito pointed out. "Did you hate each other?"

Madara frowned and nodded. He looked down at the ground sadly. "…Sort of… I loved her, but she hated me…"

"Do you and Tobirama hate each other? You guys never kiss."

Tobirama gagged at the mere thought of locking lips with the Uchiha. Madara coughed in embarrassment.

"N-no, Obito… You see, Tobirama and I are friends but, even though we fight a lot, we care about each other, but not enough to kiss. Hashirama and I love each other in a special way so we kiss because of that special way."

"Like Tobi and me, dad?" Obito just couldn't drop the subject.

"E-er no… Tobi and you are never allowed to kiss like Hashi and I do, okay? It's only… for people like Hashirama and I…"

Obito tilted his head. "I don't understand…"

"One day you and Tobi will be old enough to know the facts of life and then you'll understand, Obito." Hashirama said gently as he placed a hand on Madara's shoulder.

Madara nodded. "That's right…"

Obito smiled and looked up at his dad, excited about telling him that there was another kid next door. "Dad, there's a family moving in next door and they have a kid! I want to go and say hello!"

Madara frowned. He didn't want Obito going over to a complete stranger's home just because they had a kid themselves. Who knows what happens in that house…

'That sounds wonderful, Obito." Hashirama smiled, seemingly not thinking along the same lines as Madara. "What made you want to go over there?"

"I looked out of the window to see the people and I saw the boy and I got a funny feeling in my stomach!" Obito exclaimed happily. "Please let me see the boy!"

Madara and Hashirama looked at each other. Funny feeling…?

"Can you talk to him?" Madara whispered into Hashirama's ear. "I'll go next door and check things out."

Hashirama nodded and took Obito out into another room while Madara left the house. Despite the storm raging, Madara walked slowly to the house next-door – he didn't like the idea of going over alone without Hashirama but if his son wanted to say hello, he desired to be sure that the family was a sage one before either of his kids got anywhere near this house.

Madara knocked on the door. He saw the two movers sitting in the truck, probably waiting for the storm to pass. The door opened moments later and Madara came face-to-face with an older man with spiky silver-white hair and a kind smile.

"Hello." The man greeted. "May I help you?"

Inside, Madara was a nervous wreck but he wanted to do this for his kids. Maybe this boy could be their fried.

"Hi…" Madara struggled to keep his voice normal. He looked down at the ground, beginning to shake. "I-I'm Uchiha Madara and I live n-next door…"

'You don't have to be scared of me." The man said, smiling. "I'm Hatake Sakumo. My son and I have just moved here. My wife recently passed away and I wanted a new beginning for my son."

"O-oh, I'm sorry to hear that…" Madara was sincere.

"That's okay. You must be here to welcome me into the neighbourhood?"

Madara nodded. "M-my son saw you moving in and he wanted to c-come and say hello to your boy… I thought that I would just come and s-see you first."

Sakumo smiled. "I understand. I would do the same. You're welcome to bring your child over. I'm sure that Kakashi would enjoy that."

Madara smiled and nodded. "I have twins, so could I bring them both over later when you're all settled? I'm sure that they wouldn't mind helping to unpack if you would like."

"That's fine, Madara." Sakumo grinned, pleased by the idea of help.

Madara smiled genuinely at the male. "Obito seems to really want to do this, but Tobi might be a little anxious. You would understand if I have to bring Tobi back home?"

"Of course. You're welcome over anytime."

Madara smiled. "Thank you very much. I hope that we could be friends."

"I'm sure that we will be."

Madara knew that Sakumo meant those words from the bottom of his heart – he could just tell.

**-XX-**

"Hashirama, have you seen my phone?" Madara shook his lover awake the next morning. "I can't find it."

"Mmm… Madara-chan…?" Hashirama awoke slowly. "No, baby, I haven't… Sorry…"

Madara frowned. "I have to get to work and I can't find my phone…"

"Take mine for today, baby, okay?" Hashirama had already closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep.

"But you're working today, too!"

"You take it so you can check up on the kids, okay?"

Madara wanted to say more but closed his mouth – Hashirama had brought up a good point. "…Okay, Hashi. I love you."

"I love you, too, 'dara. Goodbye kiss?"

Madara chuckled and climbed back onto the bed to kiss Hashirama, opening his mouth for the Senju to invade him. They broke apart after a few seconds and, after a tight hug, Madara left to kiss the boys goodbye. The twins were still sound asleep, so Madara tucked them in and kissed their foreheads before closing their door again and exciting the house.

As Madara started his car up, he failed to notice the faint figure of a person standing in the bushes by their house, shrouded by the darkness of the early morning. In their hands was Madara's phone – which contained not only phone-numbers and personal messages to Hashirama, but a calendar that was marked with the Uchiha's daily routine.


	6. Chapter 6

_Three weeks later…_

"You stupid idiot!"

Madara flinched as his boss yelled at him.

"You're supposed to check everyone's bags! You could've let someone steal something! Worthless moron! I should fire you right now!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir…" Madara whimpered, aware of the customers that were watching the scene. "I-it won't happen again…"

"It had better not, you good-for-nothing faggot! Why didn't you check their bags?"

"T-they said they'd punch my face in if I did…"

"You pussy!"

Madara ducked as his boss aimed a slap at him.

"Who cares if you get hurt? So long as no one steals any merchandise! The merchandise is more important than your health!"

Madara looked at the ground and nodded as tears welled up in his eyes. "Ok, sir…"

Madara's boss sneered at him and walked off. "See to it that you don't fuck up again, Uchiha."

Madara nodded once more, wiping tears away as he stood awkwardly behind the registers. Many of the customers had left after seeing the manager go off at his worker but some of the customers had stayed behind to pity Madara.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Madara looked down to find a little girl staring up at him, sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, honey?" Madara asked, smiling weakly as he wiped more tears away.

"Are you okay, sir?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine, sweetie. Thank you for asking. Where are your parents?"

The little girl pointed behind her to her parents who were standing further away, watching Madara.

"Why did you let that nasty man yell at you like that, sir?" The girl asked.

"H-he's my boss…"

"But he shouldn't yell at you! He's mean!"

Madara smiled again, reaching down to pat the girl on the head kindly. "He yells at all of us, sweetie. It's alright. Thank you for asking if I'm okay."

Madara grabbed a lollypop out of the container on the counter. He handed it to her, smiling.

"Thank you, mister!" She cried happily.

Madara chuckled a little. "It's okay, cutie. Don't tell my boss, though, okay?"

"I won't!"

Madara smiled at the glee on the small girl's face. He looked at his watch and was glad to see that he could leave in ten minutes. He served a few more customers before his replacement came to the registers to relieve him.

"Hey, man, I heard him yelling at you again," Madara's co-worker, Kenji, said. "He's such an asshole!"

Madara shook his head. "I know… I just want to go home and see my kids…"

Kenji nodded and patted Madara on the back. "I hope you feel better, Madara."

"Thanks."

Madara returned home an hour later and threw himself down on the couch. Hashirama was still at work and Tobirama seemed to have taken the kids out into town. He allowed tears to stream down his cheeks and buried himself closer into the couch.

He didn't feel like tonight was going to be a good night.

-LINEBREAK-

"Madara?" Tobirama closed the door behind the kids and flicked on the lights. He found Madara fast asleep on the couch. "Madara, wake up."

Madara awoke with a start. "What is it?"

"It's almost dinnertime, Madara. Thought you should wake up."

Madara yawned and nodded, opening his arms for his kids to fall into them and hugged them tightly. He kissed them both on the cheek before sending them off to their room to play while he changed out of his work uniform.

Hashirama should be due home any minute now. Good. Madara needed someone to comfort him after today at work. Throwing his work shirt into their laundry hamper, Madara caught sight of a note on his bedside table. He picked it up and read it.

_I'm so sorry, babe, _it begun, _but right after you left for work my boss rang the house phone and asked me to work a double shift. I won't be home tonight in time for dinner so I'll see you in the morning. Love, Hashi._

Madara sighed and frowned. He put the note back where it had been left and changed back into his day clothes. He returned to the living area to find Tobirama cooking dinner for everyone.

"Your brother is working double time." Madara said, sitting down at the kitchen table and sprawling his upper body onto it.

"I see." Tobirama frowned. "I've already put in enough for five of us, though…"

"I'm not hungry, Tobi. I'll go see if the Hatakes want to come over for dinner."

"Sounds good."

Madara left the house, pulling his jacket closer to him as the cold night air hit him. Madara shivered a little. He stepped off the front porch, walking confidently down to the driveway, but as he got near the car, he was startled by a twig snapping.

Madara stopped and spun around, his heart beginning to race in anxiety.

"Who's there?" Madara called out. Silence. "Hashirama, if this is some kind of joke, it's not funny…"

The sound of feet running along the pavement towards him startled Madara so badly he had turned to run back into the house, but he tripped over his own two feet. He landed with a loud thud on the driveway.

"Who's there?" Madara screamed, quivering violently in fear.

The footsteps stopped and Madara could just make out the shape of a person standing in front of him, but it was too dark to make out any features. They didn't move. Madara screamed again in fright, loud enough to bring Tobirama and several other neighbours running out of their houses.

The person had taken that moment to disappear from sight.

"Madara, what's wrong?" Tobirama ran to the fallen Uchiha. "What is it?"

Madara tried to get to his feet but he was too shaky to stand by himself. He sobbed as he grabbed Tobirama's hand. He had been so scared.

"T-tobirama…" Madara moaned, hugging the Senju. "I-I was so s-scared!"

Sakumo was next to approach, concern written all over his face. "Madara, what is it?"

"T-there was someone here!" Madara pointed weakly at where the trespasser had once stood.

"Where?" Tobirama asked softly, not seeing anyone he didn't know.

"O-over there! They ran at me and then stopped but I couldn't see who it was! I was so scared!"

Sakumo ran to where Madara was pointing, stopping at the bushes by the Uchiha's car. He couldn't see anyone. "There's no one there now, Madara."

Madara shook his head. "I s-swear!"

"Maybe you're still just tired and are seeing things." Tobirama began to walk Madara back into the house. "Come on. Go have a sleep, Madara."

"I hope you'll be alright, Madara." Sakumo said sincerely, worry in his voice.

Tobirama smiled at the Hatake. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Thank you for your concern. You and Kakashi are welcome to come over for dinner tonight."

Sakumo smiled. "Of course. Give us five minutes to get ready and we'll be over."

Tobirama smiled back and nodded at them. "Sure."

Madara was still rambling nonsense about what had just happened, but if someone had looked just underneath Madara's car, they would have seen someone hidden underneath it – someone Madara was extremely familiar with.

-LINEBREAK-

Madara had stayed up the whole night until Hashirama had returned home and he was certain that at least three times a shadow had passed by his window as he waited impatiently.

It wasn't just the shadow that was frightening Madara – the phone had been ringing constantly, but every time someone had answered it, they would ask for Madara and not speak one word to the Uchiha. Just… heavy breathing.

It had done nothing but boost Madara's already-present anxiety disorder – especially his paranoia.

To Madara's great displeasure, the kids were returning back to school and Madara was to spend the day there with them. He had pulled up in front of the school and parked, walking the boys to their classroom and sitting down with them at a table.

Madara's anxiety was obvious to anyone who looked at him. The Uchiha was continuously biting his nails and shaking, glancing around everywhere and jumping at the slightest unexpected noise.

"Dad?" Obito looked up at his father, worried about his behaviour. "What's wrong?"

Madara shook his head, his eyes full of tears. "Nothing, Obito."

Sarutobi entered the classroom only a few minutes later and introduced himself to Madara.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen." The teacher said politely, shaking Madara's hand. "You have some lovely kids, Madara-san. I'm sure that with the right help they'll settle in soon enough. I'm glad you're here. Maybe now that someone can keep an eye on them, the poor dears will be left alone."

Madara nodded, glancing at his kids. "It sure is a rowdy class…"

"They're good enough kids - their parents have just let them get away with so much."

Madara nodded in understanding. He knew that it probably wasn't the kids' direct fault that they were bullies but more of the parents. Some of them were probably even bullied themselves.

Madara sighed and sat back down in between his kids, ruffling their hair gently before placing his chin on his hands and sighing. This was going to be a long day.

-LINEBREAK-

"Daddy!"

Madara eyed Tobi questioningly with his mouth full of apple.

"Tobi has to go bathroom, but Tobi doesn't want to go in by himself!"

Madara sighed and looked around. It was lunchtime and there were kids everywhere. Madara wanted to take Tobi in to make him feel less frightened but he knew that he couldn't do that - he could lose his privileges to accompany the boys to school.

"Please go by yourself, Tobi." Madara said softly after he had chewed his apple and swallowed it. "I'm not allowed in the bathrooms and Obito is still eating…"

Tobi grabbed Madara's hand and pulled on it, trying to get Madara off the bench that he was sitting on.

"Daddy, please!" Tobi begged, eyes tearing up a little as he did so.

Madara shook his head sadly. Even if he _was _able to take Tobi in, there was still the fact that the little boys who were already in there might be uncomfortable with an adult in there as well.

"I'll walk with you to the entrance, Tobi, and I'll wait outside." Madara said sternly. "That's all I'll do today. If you don't like it, too bad. …I hope that I'm not being too harsh on you, Tobi…"

Tobi shook his head and sighed. "…Okay, daddy…"

Madara smiled and rubbed Tobi's back a little. "Stay here, Obito - we'll be right back."

Obito nodded, too content with his dango sticks to notice that they were leaving.

As Madara waited outside the boys' bathroom he was unaware of the fiasco going on inside.

Tobi whimpered as he was pushed to the ground. He shielded his face but the older boys laughed and kicked Tobi in the stomach.

"S-stop!" Tobi exclaimed weakly, winded.

"No, freak!" One of the oldest boys laughed and kicked Tobi in the face next.

Tobi tried to scream as his nose broke but another of the boys had clamped Tobi's mouth shut with his hand. Tobi's cry only came out muffled.

The oldest boy smirked and leant down, putting his face in close to Tobi's before slipping out a pocket knife. Tobi's eyes widened as he saw it and he thrashed violently, trying to get away as horrible memories flashed before his eyes.

Tobi remembered how his mother had attacked him and Obito with the knife that day. He remembered another time when he was younger and an ambulance had to be called because Sora had stabbed Madara in the chest.

One more memory - and probably the most painful one – was when he had found his father in his room, on the floor, a knife in his hand and slash wounds in both of his wrists. Tobi remembered having thought that his father _was _dead. An ambulance and blood drips was the only thing that had kept Madara alive during the trip of the hospital.

Now Tobi was about to have one more horrible memory carved into his mind – or so it had seemed that way for a few seconds.

Just as the knife tip had touched Tobi's pale skin and a small droplet of blood leaked out, a blurry figure attacked the knife-wielder and grabbed the blade, throwing it away and punching the kid in the nose.

The other kids had let Tobi go and ran away after Tobi's rescue. The Uchiha curled up into a ball, shaking and crying. A figure knelt down next to him and Tobi felt a calm aura surrounding him.

Tobi cracked open his eye, coming face-to-face with another boy - an older one. He had green hair and strange, yellow eyes. But he was beautiful – in Tobi's eyes, anyway.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked sweetly, reaching out to pat Tobi's hair calmingly.

Although Tobi was terrified out of his mind, he allowed the contact.

Tobi nodded. "T-thanks…"

"That's okay. I'm Zetsu. You're one of the Uchiha twins, right? Which one? I'm sorry – I've just never seen either of you before, so…"

Tobi giggled a little amidst his sobs. "T-tobi is Tobi! Obito is T-tobi's brother!"

Zetsu smiled at Tobi and nodded. "Okay, you're Tobi. Do you and Obito look exactly the same?"

Tobi shook his head weakly, crawling closer to Zetsu to rest his head on the older boy's lap. "O-our mommy hurt O-obito and Tobi and now Obito has o-one eye… that's how Hashirama and Tobirama tell us apart…"

Zetsu frowned at the news and his stroking of Tobi increased. "I'm sorry to hear that, Tobi… You must be so scared… your father is here, right? I'll take you to him."

Tobi nodded and smiled at Zetsu. Zetsu helped Tobi to his feet, but the younger boy seemed so unsteady that Zetsu had offered to carry him. If Madara had heard Tobi's reply, he would have had a heart attack. Tobi had said yes – to a boy he had only just met.

"Up we go, Tobi." Zetsu smiled as he picked Tobi up and held him close, carrying him out of the bathroom.

Tobi giggled until strong arms grabbed him. He whimpered until he realised it was his dad.

"Tobi, what happened?" Madara cried, tearing up at the blood pouring from Tobi's nose. "Who is this boy? Did he hurt you?"

"D-daddy, this is Zetsu! He saved Tobi from the bad boys!"

Madara raised an eyebrow at Zetsu. "You did, did you…?"

Zetsu nodded. "Yes, sir…"

Madara studied Zetsu for a while before smiling at him. He shifted Tobi into one arm before leaning down and hugging Zetsu tightly.

"Thank you so much for looking out for Tobi!" Madara exclaimed happily.

Obito had wandered over now, worry on his face. "Daddy? What's wrong with Tobi? Who is this?"

"Obito, this is Zetsu - he saved Tobi!" Madara pushed Obito forward so he could see Zetsu better. "Thank Zetsu for saving Tobi, Obito!"

Obito smiled widely, but yet shyly, as he hid partially behind Madara. "T-thank you…"

"That's alright." Zetsu grinned. "You should take him home and clean him up. I'll stay with him at school days if you would like, Uchiha-sama - I'm sure you must be busy as it is with work and the like instead of putting it off."

"Will you stay with Obito, too, Zetsu?"

Zetsu nodded and smiled at Obito. "I'll be a friend to both of them if they want me to!"

Tobi cheered happily and reached down to grab Zetsu's arm. He hugged it tightly.

Madara was honestly shocked - both of his boys had found friends! This was amazing!


	7. Chapter 7

_Another shadow… _Madara thought to himself, trembling slightly. _Why does no one believe me that there is someone out there! _

"Dad!" Obito had pushed the door open and run into the bedroom, crying. He dived onto the bed and crawled into Madara's arms. "Dad, someone's outside our bedroom window!"

Madara got to his feet, biting his lip. "Where is Tobi?"

"He wouldn't wake up, daddy! I'm scared!"

Madara shook Hashirama urgently. "Hashi!" He hissed, almost crying in fright. "Hashi, wake up!"

Hashirama blinked before looking up, all trace of sleep disappearing as he saw the look on Madara's face and Obito in his arms.

"What is it?" Hashirama asked softly, ready to fight to the death if need be.

"Someone _is _out there!" Madara cried, sitting Obito on the bed. "They're outside Obito's window!"

Hashirama flew out of the bed and to the kids' room with Madara following after immediately.Tobi awoke with a small squeak when the door banged into the wall loudly.

Madara's eyes instantly fixed onto the now-ajar window. It had been closed when Madara had put the kids to bed.

Madara hurried to the bed and picked Tobi up. He ran back to his room and grabbed Obito, carrying them both back to Hashirama. He returned to find the taller male peering out of the window with concern on his face.

"Hashirama, please!" Madara begged. "Do you believe me now? I wasn't imagining things! I want to get out of here, Hashi! I'm scared, and so are the kids!"

Hashirama nodded and pointed to the living room. "Go call the police and I'll wake up my brother. We'll leave then."

Madara fled to the phone, hands shaking as he dialled the police. He praised the gods above that his call had been answered, but before he could even speak, the phone went dead - someone had cut the phone line.

"Hashi!" Madara screamed, collapsing onto the ground in panic. "Hashi!"

The two Senju brothers ran into the living room, both wide awake at Madara's frantic screams.

"What is it?" Hashirama asked harshly, worried for his beautiful lover's sanity.

"Someone cut the lines!" Madara sobbed, hugging Obito tightly to his body in fright. "Hashi, I'm scared!"

Hashirama bit his lip but it was Tobirama who took charge.

"There's nothing we can do about that." Tobirama said. "Madara has lost his phone and Hashirama's isn't working - we'll have to get in the car and go straight to the police station."

"But they're out there!" Madara screamed, tears falling from his eyes. "They're out there, and you're suggesting we go out, too!"

"No, Tobi's right, Madara-chan." Hashirama said softly, soothingly. "If we stay in here without a way to contact anyone else we're sitting ducks. They could have a gun for all we know, Madara-chan. Out best bet is to try and get into the car."

"But-"

"Your kids are in danger, Madara." Tobirama said sincerely. "Surely you can see that. You're their father, Madara - they depend on _you _to keep them safe."

Tobi and Obito sobbed at those words, too young to understand what was happening. All they knew was that their father was terrified, and to them, that gave them enough reason to be horrified, too.

Madara let out a strangled cry before nodding. "…Okay…" He said hesitantly. "But how do we get to the car?"

"Tobirama and I will head out first and try to find whoever it is, okay?" Hashirama kissed Madara on the cheek. "You and the twins will run to the car and go straight to the cops. Tobi and I will meet you there."

Madara shook his head and wrapped his arms around Hashirama tightly. He buried his face into the older Senju's chest in fear.

"No!" He sobbed. "You can't leave me, Hashi! You can't leave me!"

"Madara…" Hashirama pried Madara's face from his chest, holding him by the cheeks and staring into his eyes. "I _know _your kids mean much more to you than I ever could, and it's for that reason that my brother and I are doing this. Losing even just one of your kids will hurt you much more than losing me ever could. Tobirama and I can take care of ourselves - you _know _this. Tobi and Obito are only little kids, and they don't know how to protect themselves if anything were to happen. You have to look after them, okay?"

Madara felt more tears fall at these words. "But what if something happens to you? You can't leave me, Hashi! You can't! We finally made love last night! I don't want anyone but you!"

"Madara, please do it for me…" Hashirama was begging Madara now. "You know just how much I love you, Madara, and I couldn't bear to know that something happened to the kids."

Madara let out a few more tears before nodding and gathering his children into his arms. The two Senju left the house first, each splitting up and heading in a different direction.

Once Madara felt that it was safe he patted his pocket, checking for his keys, before sprinting to his car with the kids in his arms. He fumbled badly as he tried to unlock the car, in too much of a panic to keep his hands steady.

"Yes!" He muttered as the locks clicked. He opened the back door for the kids, expecting safety.

What Madara didn't expect was a harsh blow to his stomach that sent him falling to the ground, gasping for air. Someone had snuck up on them.

"Daddy!" The twins screamed, trying to run away but the person who had attacked their father was much faster.

The kids soon found themselves trapped within the arms of a man.

"Madara!"

Madara looked up weakly as someone screamed his name. Both of the Senju were running to his aid. Both were bruised and bleeding - had they both fought someone else?

Madara turned back to look at his kids, whimpering loudly as he saw them struggling to get out of a stranger's grip.

"Let them go!" Madara wheezed.

Madara grunted as an unexpected weight suddenly pushed him back down against the ground. A familiar chuckle made Madara's blood run cold.

"Long time no see…"

Madara looked up weakly, finding Sora standing on top of him, pressing him down further into the ground. In her hands was a huge butcher's knife.

"…Madara."

"Let them go…" Madara whispered, overcome by dread. "Please… They're your children…"

Sora laughed maniacally, pressing down harder on Madara. He groaned in pain.

"My kids?" She mocked. "My _kids?_! I never wanted them in the first place! I would have had an abortion had you not stopped me and forced me to birth those two horrid little monsters you call sons!"

Madara's tears increased at those words. They were so true, it hurt.

"I remember you were so excited when I found out I was pregnant." Sora continued on, lazily twirling the butcher knife around her finger. "Said that you couldn't wait until they arrived. You had always wanted kids, didn't you, Madara? But you've been with mostly men in your life and all the girls you _have _been with rarely got to fuck you! You're such a paranoid, disgusting little rodent, Madara, and your offspring are even worse! I'm here to destroy all of you. I've waited for this moment for too long! Say goodbye, Madara!"

Madara was aware of his kids and the Senju screaming for Sora to stop, but judging by the agony that Madara felt as the butcher knife stabbed into his shoulder, he felt that it was safe to say Sora wouldn't stop.He screamed out at the pain and, once the knife had penetrated his body for the twenty-third time, he lost all consciousness.

Madara had felt his eyes close and then it was all over.

-LINEBREAK-

"Uncle Tobi?" Obito rubbed his red, swollen eye, looking up from his spot on Tobirama's lap in the hospital's waiting room.

"Hmm?" The younger Senju stroked Obito's hair gently.

"When will dad come out of the opererating room?" Obito asked sadly, not caring that he hadn't said 'operating' correctly. "I want to see him…"

"I know you do, kiddo." Tobirama ruffled Obito's hair gently. "The doctors are looking after Madara right now and all we can do is hope for the best."

Obito nodded, silent for a few moments. "Uncle Tobi…?"

"Yes?"

"When can we see Tobi?"

"After he gets his stitches and has his leg and arm fixed. We will go see him as soon as the doctor says we can, okay?"

Obito nodded. Last night had been so terrifying for him. He had witnessed his mother stabbing his father countless times. Even after Madara had collapsed, Sora had not stopped.

Sora had turned on her own kids next. Obito wasn't hurt badly - just a few bruises and small scrapes, but Tobi had his arm and leg broken and several new gashes to add to his scar collection.

Obito could remember a feeling of hope as Hashirama took down whoever was trying to kill him and rescued both of the boys. Police had arrived not long later and gained control of the situation.

Obito had wondered why no neighbours had come to help them, but Tobirama had gently explained that they would have been too scared which was understandable. He had accepted that and then asked why Sakumo didn't come, only to hear that he and Kakashi were out of town for a few days.

At least Sora and her friends had been caught and captured…

Tobirama frowned and hugged Obito tightly as the young boy burst into tears. Police had arrived to interview them but Tobirama quickly shooed them away for Obito. The poor child didn't need police sticking their nose into things so soon.

-LINEBREAK-

Two days later, Madara had his first visitors - besides Hashirama who had stayed by his side the entire time. He tried to smile at Tobirama and his younger boy, but it was too painful.

"Tobi…" Madara moaned, addressing his boy. And then he realised that Obito wasn't with them. He had begun to panic. "Where's Obito? Is he okay! Obito!"

"Madara!" Hashirama gently pushed Madara back down onto his back as he tried to sit up. "Shh… Obito is fine, okay? Tobirama just left him with Kakashi for today because he wasn't ready to see you yet."

Madara nodded and lay back down, closing his eyes in agony. He let out a loud groan. Hashirama was instantly by his side, tending to his every need.

Tobi sat down on a chair, heartbroken at seeing Madara like this. He kicked his legs back and forth through the air, staring at the floor. Did this happen to Madara because of him and Obito? That was what Sora had said.

"Daddy…?" Tobi whispered, tears brimming in his eyes. "Daddy, Tobi sorry! Honest!"

Madara wanted to have said something back to Tobi but he couldn't - he was so exhausted he had fallen back asleep. Tobi burst into tears at this and the younger Senju had to take him home. Tobi needed time to understand.

All Tobi knew was that his dad was hurting badly because he had tried to protect his children. In Tobi's young mind, everything that had happened that night was his and Obito's faults.


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you doing, boys?" Tobirama asked the twins once he had found them lying on the floor of the living room, playing with paper and pencils.

"We're making cards for dad!" Obito explained. "Maybe he'll get better if we do."

Tobirama shook his head sadly. "Kids, your dad is going to be in the hospital for a very long time. He can't look after himself until he gets a surgery, but in order to get it, he needs his wounds to heal."

"Why can't daddy look after himself?" Tobi asked, tears forming in his onyx eyes. "What does Tobirama mean by that?"

"I mean that Madara has severe nerve damage and can't move his legs or right arm. He's relying on Hashi-nii and the nurses to feed and bathe him and do everything for him. Until he gets that surgery, he's better off being in the hospital so that he can be looked after properly."

"…Will daddy be okay…?" Tobi whispered. His eyes were wide with fear.

"…" Tobirama frowned. What _could _he say? "…We'll see, kids… We'll see…"

**-XX-**

"I've taken time off work to stay here with you, Madara." Hashirama whispered to his younger lover after a snuggling session on the hospital bed.

Madara nodded silently. His eyes were closed, smiling as he enjoyed the warmth and comfort that Hashirama's body gave him. He was silent for a few minutes more before he sighed, still unhappy with being in hospital. He had been there for a week already and he was so lonely.

"You miss your kids, don't you?" Hashirama whispered, kissing the younger's ear. He wasn't surprised when Madara nodded. "Don't worry – you'll be out of here soon enough."

Madara used his left hand to reach over and grip the Senju's. He felt the older squeeze back.

"Hashi…" Madara whispered. His throat was so dry, it hurt. "Hashi, I want to see my kids…"

"I know that you do, Madara, but it upsets them to see you like this." Hashirama brushed a few stray hairs out of Madara's face. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes…"

"Okay, Madara. I'll get you some food. What would you like?"

Madara shrugged with his left arm. Hashirama chuckled.

"Okay, love. I'll go and see what I can find."

Madara watched as the Senju left the hospital room. He lay back down on the bed, closing his eyes. He tried to remember what he had done to deserve this life of torture.

"Maybe my dad was right…" Madara whispered to himself, tearing up. "Maybe I _am _just meant to please everyone else in life… I _must _be worthless… Just a burden to others… Maybe I _should _die…"

Madara let a few tears leak past his eyes before he cried himself to sleep with those thoughts in mind.

**-XX-**

"When we get to Madara's room, you have to be quiet, okay?" Tobirama said as he led the kids into the hospital just a few hours after Madara had fallen asleep. "Hashirama has rang me and said that Madara has been exhausted and crying. He thinks that seeing you guys will cheer him up."

The twins nodded and held back their tears as they sauntered the seemingly never-ending walk to their father's room.

After what had felt like years, Tobirama pushed Madara's door open, finding Hashirama and a nurse gathered around the Uchiha's bed. Madara was screaming and thrashing, jerking away from every touch.

The twins gasped and started to bawl their eyes out when they saw this. Tobirama quickly pulled them away from the room, closing the door with a loud slam. Madara's screams could still be heard.

"Kids…" Tobirama sounded stern now, concern crossing his face in the form of narrowed eyes and a large frown. "Kids, you are to stay outside and not come in until someone gets you. Is that clear?"

"What is wrong with daddy?" Tobi sobbed, ignoring the question. "Daddy!"

Tobirama knew that he couldn't answer that question. He opened the door to the hospital room, slipping inside and closing the door in the kids' faces without so much as a goodbye.

"Hashi!" Tobirama called, running to his brother's side. "Hashi, what's wrong with him?"

Hashirama blinked back tears before turning to his brother. "I don't know! He was sleeping and then he woke up and started freaking out!"

"Madara-san!" The nurse was calling out, trying to restrain Madara's flailing arm. "Madara-san, calm down! Calm down, Uchiha-san!"

The two Senju were helpless to watch as Madara had some sort of attack. Two nurses rushed into the room, carrying a tray of syringes. One of them grabbed a huge syringe and forced it into Madara's arm, releasing a blue liquid into the man.

Madara stopped thrashing and laid down in a slightly-calm manner, staring at everyone with wide, fearful eyes as his chest heaved with panicked breaths.

"Madara…?" Hashirama whispered. Tears fell slowly down his cheeks as he grabbed the Uchiha's hand and held it tightly. "What happened…?"

Madara had tears of his own falling. He shrugged. "I don't know… I just… got scared…"

With that said, Madara soon fell back into a fitful sleep.

**-XX-**

"How are you boys doing?" Madara asked his kids the next day. The twins were sitting on the bed with him, each boy holding one of Madara's hands while the older Uchiha leaned against the headboard of the bed. "Having fun with Tobirama?"

The boys nodded, looking down at the ground.

"Yes, daddy, but it's funner with you…" Tobi whispered sadly, leaning forward to curl up against Madara's chest.

"Yeah…" Obito agreed.

"Well, I'll –" Madara was interrupted by his hospital door opening.

"Who are they?" Hashirama asked from his seat beside the hospital bed. He was staring at two teenage boys who looked a lot like the three Uchiha in the room.

One boy looked like he could be close to eighteen. His hair was a dark greyish-black colour tied back in a loose ponytail. He wore a black shirt with a matching black jacket and grey trousers.

The younger boy was clinging to the older one. He looked nervous. His eyes were wide and stared around the room at everyone. His hair spiked up at the back while bangs hung down, framing his face. He had a red shirt and, like the elder one, wore a black jacket.

Madara studied the two for a moment before he smiled. "Is that you, nephew?"

The older boy nodded and smiled slightly in return. "Uncle Madara. It's been a long time."

Madara chuckled and nodded before turning to face Hashirama. "They are my two nephews, Itachi and Sasuke. Kids, these two are your older cousins."

"Hi, uncle…" The younger boy – Sasuke – spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. He hid behind the older one, blushing.

Madara smiled. "My, my, Sasuke – I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You sure have grown into a fine young man, haven't you? And you, Itachi… You are a beautiful young man. I never expected less from you."

Itachi's smile widened slightly as he grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling the younger into view. "Who are your friends, uncle?"

"Oh, this is my partner, Senju Hashirama." Madara gazed over at his lover with shining eyes.

"Pleased to meet you." Itachi bowed respectfully to the Senju before gesturing to Sasuke. "This is my otouto, Sasuke. He's shy, so please do forgive him."

Hashirama bowed back, smiling. "It's a pleasure, Itachi-kun. How are you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke blushed darker and hid behind his brother again.

"G-good…" Sasuke stuttered.

"Are these my little cousins?" Itachi smiled at the two boys were currently burrowed into Madara in an attempt to hide themselves.

"Yes. This is Obito, and this little guy is Tobi."

"Hello." Itachi spoke in a kind manner, reaching out to pet their heads affectionately. The kids were reluctant to allow the contact but they didn't complain.

"Hi…" The twins whispered back.

Obito – the braver of the two twins – spoke next. "How old are you two…?"

"I'm eighteen and Sasuke is thirteen. What about you?"

"N-nine…"

Madara used his good arm to hug his kids before he reached out to Sasuke and Itachi. He pulled them into individual hugs, kissing their foreheads.

"Why are you two here?" Madara whispered. "I thought that the others considered me dead…"

"They do, but I don't." Itachi smiled. "And Sasuke has only ever seen you once as a baby – I wanted him to meet the uncle who showered me in affection."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I heard someone talking about _it_ at work. They noticed me and asked if I was related to you. They then mentioned that you were here so I left and picked Sasuke up from school."

Madara beamed at his two nephews. "I'm glad that I can see you two. I missed you, Itachi, and I wanted to watch Sasuke grow up."

Itachi nodded and helped Sasuke up onto the bed, allowing the younger to sit down. Madara laughed as Sasuke yawned and curled up against his brother, closing his eyes.

"He had a late night." Itachi explained, stroking his brother's hair.

Madara smiled brightly. "I can see that you really love your brother, Itachi."

"Well, I have to. Mother and Father aren't around any longer, so someone has to love him."

Madara nodded in agreement. His older brother, Fugaku, and sister-in-law had been murdered when Itachi was thirteen. Ever since then, the two had been on their own and left to fend for themselves – no one wanted two mentally-damaged children who had witnessed a murder.

Madara looked at Hashirama for a few seconds before looking back at his nephews. He grinned.

"You can stay with us." Madara grinned at the idea. "I would love to catch up with you two – we've missed so much time together. And it'll be a stable environment for you two. It'll be good for Sasuke, too."

Itachi smiled and nodded, gripping his brother's hand tightly. "We will do that, Uncle. Sasuke deserves so much more than what I can barely provide for him. Thank you for your generosity."

"You both deserve the best." Madara whispered, wrapping his two children up in his hold. "Now go home and let Sasuke rest in a proper bed."

Itachi nodded and picked his brother up. He listened to Madara's directions to his home before leaving.

Madara turned to face Hashirama. He smiled brightly. "You will love them. I know that you will."

"I'm sure I will." Hashirama agreed, standing up to kiss his lover. "They're both beautiful. They must love you a lot."

"They do… and I love them…"

The two twins shuddered at the sounds of wet kisses right next to their ears. They whined loudly, pulling up their father's hair.

"Daddy, it sounds gross!" Tobi whined. "Stop kissing!"

Hashirama laughed and pulled away. "Okay, okay – I'm sorry."

Madara smiled. His day had just improved so much more than he ever could have imagined.


	9. Chapter 9

-THREE MONTHS LATER—

"Tobirama, can I go over to Kakashi's today?" Obito asked as he sat the dining table, waiting for his breakfast. "Kakashi reads books to me and then we play outside with Pakkun."

Tobirama poured porridge into several bowls. He was silent until he placed one down in front of Obito. "After breakfast. Eat up."

Obito nodded and ate quietly. He watched as Tobirama placed several more bowls down on the table before sitting down in front of one and eating. Tobi was still sleeping and Itachi and Sasuke were in the shower – Itachi was using Madara and Hashirama's personal bathroom while Sasuke used the normal one.

"Tobiwama…" Tobi walked in through the door, wiping sleep out of his eyes. "Tobi still tired… What's for bweakfast…?"

Tobirama smiled at Tobi's cute baby talk. He picked the boy up and hugged him.

"You're so cute when you're tired, Tobi." Tobirama cooed. He carried the boy over to the table and sat him in front of a bowl. "Porridge is what's for breakfast. Eat up."

Tobi nodded and yawned once more as he lifted the spoon to his lips. He ate slowly, still trying to wake up properly.

Itachi and Sasuke entered not long later. They sat down with the rest of the group, eating quietly.

"This is good." Itachi smiled at the Senju. "Do you make porridge often, Tobirama-san?"

Tobirama shrugged. "Thanks. Sometimes I do. Obito-kun asked for porridge this morning so I made enough for everyone."

"I like this…" Sasuke blushed, looking down at his bowl.

"I'm glad." Tobirama smiled at the Uchiha.

Obito was the first to stand up and place his bowl in the sink. "I wanna go see Kakashi now!"

"Okay, Obito." Tobirama was calm despite the bouncing Uchiha. "Let me finish my own breakfast and then I'll take you there."

"But Kakashi lives just next door!" Obito pointed out.

"And if I let you outside without supervision, Madara would have my hide."

"I can take him…" Sasuke offered, looking down at his lap with a darker blush.

Tobirama raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. It wasn't often the young Uchiha would volunteer to spend time with anyone other than his brother. "Are you sure, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, sir… I don't mind…"

"Would you like for me to come with you, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. He was like Madara in ways – he worried far too much about his brother and didn't often leave him alone.

Sasuke nodded and grabbed his brother's hand. "Is it okay if we come, Obito-kun?"

Obito nodded happily and continued bouncing up and down. "Yes!"

"Come, Sasuke." Itachi smiled as he stood up. "Let us take our dear cousin to his friend."

"Yay!" Obito cheered. He ran to the elder two and hugged them both. "Thanks!"

"He likes you guys." Tobirama grinned.

Itachi smiled and the Senju and patted Obito's head. "Come, Obito… Sasuke…"

**-XX-**

Madara had absolutely no idea of how long he had been in the hospital for, but he was so sick of it! He wanted to go home! Hashirama had been staying with him every day, but there was so much that Madara missed!

"What'cha thinking about, Madara?" Hashirama looked up from his book at the sound of Madara sighing.

Madara blushed and looked away. "I was… thinking of the things that I miss doing with you and the kids… How long have I been in here for, Hashi?"

Hashirama pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the date. "About four months?"

Madara groaned and threw his head back onto his pillow. "Hashi, I want to go home…! I hate it here!"

"Madara, I know that you do, babe…" Hashirama put his book down on the bedside table. He sat on the bed beside Madara, leaning down to kiss him. "…But there's nothing we can do… The doctors won't let you come home, remember? I've tried and they always refuse."

"Hashi, I want to make love again!" Madara sobbed. "And I want to play with my kids! And spend time with my nephews! I would even put up with your annoying brother! I just want to go home!"

Hashirama wiped the tears away from Madara's face, stroking his hair in a soothing manner. "One day, Madara… One day…"

Madara sobbed softly before grabbing Hashirama's hand. "Hashi… Do you think I'll recover…?"

Hashirama glanced at Madara's body. The Uchiha was nothing but skin wrapped tightly around his bones. The man's body weight had depleted so much that even his muscles were gone. Madara was the definition of skin and bone.

"…" Hashirama looked away. He didn't know what to say.

"But…" Madara whispered, taking Hashirama's silence as a no. "…I want to play with my kids again… I love them…"

Hashirama hugged Madara tightly and listened to him cry. There was nothing that he could do for his lover. Not one damn thing.

**-XX-**

Kakashi, I want to play!" Obito whined pathetically as he and the Hatake sat on Kakashi's bed. There was a book in Kakashi's hand as the older male read. "I don't want to read today! I want to play!"

Kakashi glared at Obito in annoyance. "Be patient. I want to find out how this book ends. Then we'll play. Okay?"

Obito pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. He stuck his nose in the air in a stubborn way. "No! I want to play!"

"Idiot." Kakashi said, flipping the page.

Obito gasped and his eye began watering. His bottom lip quivered.

Kakashi just realised his mistake. He knew that calling Obito names would upset him. He placed the book on the bedside table and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha.

"Obito, I'm sorry…" Kakashi said quietly, stroking the spiky black hair. "I'm sorry, I just forgot. Forgive me, Obito."

Obito sniffed and wiped at his tears. "I'm sorry for crying, Kakashi… I'm just a big baby…"

"No, you're not…" Kakashi smoothed down Obito's hair before moving his hand to the Uchiha's back to stroke it. "You just get upset easy…"

"That's why I'm a baby!"

"No, Obito!" Kakashi hugged Obito. "No, you're not! You're not a baby at all! A baby wouldn't put themselves between their brother and someone aiming to hurt him! You've done that many times! You're strong, Obito!"

Sakumo poked his head into the bedroom. He looked worry. "Is everything alright in here, boys?"

"I made Obito cry again, Father…" Kakashi admitted.

Sakumo frowned before he entered the room and scooped Obito up into his arms. "Don't cry, Obito – it's alright. I'm sure that Kakashi didn't mean whatever he said or did that upset you."

Obito sobbed into Sakumo's shoulder before eventually calming down and returning to the ground.

"I sowwy, Kakashi…" Obito sniffed. "I dun' mind if we don't pway today… I'll wead books with you…"

Sakumo chuckled at Obito's behaviour. The Uchiha was adorable when he was trying to charm his way out of trouble. Madara had once told him that Obito had learnt it from Tobi – who genuinely spoke like that when he was tired.

Kakashi smirked underneath his black mask that he always seemed to wear and handed a book to Obito. "Read this one, okay? And then we'll go and play ninja again with Pakkun."

Obito grinned and grabbed the book. "Okay, Kakashi! Can Pakkun be my ninja dog today?"

Sakumo laughed and headed back downstairs to finish off his hot cup of cocoa.

**-XX-**

The weekend was now over, and even though Obito had come down with a cold and was staying home from school, Tobi was reluctantly getting ready.

"Are you ready yet, Tobi?" Tobirama called as he knocked on the twins' bedroom door.

"Almost!" Tobi called back as he buttoned up his shirt. "Tobi just has to put his pants on!"

Tobi heard footsteps walking away from his door as he grabbed his pants. He pouted at Obito.

"Why does Obito get to stay home from school but Tobi doesn't?" Tobi sulked.

"Because I'm sick, Tobi, and you're not." Obito poked his tongue out at his twin.

"Obito!" Tobi exclaimed loudly. "Leave Tobi alone!"

Obito stuck his tongue out again, making Tobi shout louder.

"What's going on in here?" Tobirama opened the bedroom door, a frown on his face.

Tobi pointed at Obito. "Obito is being mean!"

"Obito, leave your brother alone. Tobi, put on your pants and meet me in the living room. We're leaving in a few minutes."

Tobi nodded. As soon as the door was closed again, he poked his tongue out at his brother.

**-XX-**

"How are you today, Tobi?" Zetsu asked as he held his friend on his lap that same day.

"Tobi is good." Tobi smiled, nuzzling against Zetsu.

"Tobi, can I do something to you?" Tobi nodded and smiled once more. "Okay. Close your eyes, Tobi. It's a surprise."

Tobi did as he was told. When he felt warmth on his lips, he opened his eyes. He was surprised to find that Zetsu had his lips against his.

"Sheshu?" Tobi asked. His voice was muffled by Zetsu's lips. "What ish Sheshu doing?"

"Shh…" Zetsu was so gentle, Tobi couldn't possibly have felt afraid. "It's nothing to fear…"

Zetsu lifted his hand to Tobi's cheek. He caressed it gently, pulling away with a pleased smile.

"Tobi has never been kissed on the lips before…" Tobi smiled at Zetsu. He was so innocent. "Obito only kisses Tobi on the head and daddy kisses Tobi everywhere but his lips. Why did Zetsu kiss Tobi?"

Zetsu smiled and hugged Tobi tightly. "I love you, Tobi. I know you're young, but I really do."

Tobi looked up at Zetsu. "Tobi is sorry, Zetsu, but how old is he?"

Zetsu smiled. "Fourteen, Tobi. I repeated a few times, sweetie."

Tobi giggled. "Tobi loves Zetsu! Tobi wants to go to Zetsu's house tonight!"

Zetsu smiled. "Sure. Do you need to let anyone know?"

"Nope! Tobi is good!"

Zetsu smiled and hugged his friend again.

**-XX-**

"Where is he?" Tobirama looked at his watch. Tobi should've been at the car fifteen minutes ago. "Something better not have happened to him…"

Tobirama got out of the car and walked towards the school, worried that someone had hurt the Uchiha. He asked the first teacher he had seen if they knew where Tobi was.

"Uchiha? Oh, yes! He left with my student, Zetsu. Last I seen, they were heading towards the bus bays."

"Thanks!" Tobirama was running back to his car. "I swear to god, if anything happens to Tobi…!"

Tobirama didn't check for incoming traffic as he pulled out of the park. He narrowly avoided an accidently as spend down to the bus bays. Sure enough, there was Tobi with another boy.

Tobirama pulled the car over and stopped them. He looked angrily at Tobi.

"What are you doing, Tobi?" Tobirama snapped, glaring at both of the kids.

Tobi gulped and shrunk back behind Zetsu. "Tobi is going to his friend's house…?"

"Why did you not tell me, Tobi? I was worried something had happened to you!"

Tobi looked down at the ground and nodded. "It is Tobi's fault… Tobi is sorry… Zetsu asked if Tobi should tell anyone and Tobi said no… Tobi was just excited…"

Tobirama's expression softened – Tobi was opening up _a lot _to this kid. If Tobi was excited about going to a friend's house by himself, then who was he to stop him? Madara would probably kill him later for not checking with the boy's parents, but what Madara didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Tobirama sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, Tobi. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just worried. I don't want you boys walking through the streets alone. I'll drive you. But _don't _tell your father, Tobi…"

Tobi cheered and hugged the Senju before grabbing Zetsu's hand.

"Let's go, Zetsu! Tobirama is letting Tobi stay! Can Tobi stay the night? Please?"

"Now that's pushing it, Tobi!" Tobirama snapped.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: There be a little lemon ahead. Y'arr… Lol, sorry, felt like being a pirate tonight.**

-EIGHT AND A HALF MONTHS LATER-

"Is the house clean?" Hashirama asked his brother as the younger Senju stood with him while he signed Madara's release papers for the hospital.

"Yep. Everyone put in their best to make it spotless."

"Good. Is everything in its place? The lawns mowed? The cars washed?"

Tobirama smirked. "Hashi, everything is _fine._"

"I know… I'm just excited… Madara is finally allowed to come home, Tobi!"

"I bet he's overjoyed."

"Oh, he is. He even said that he doesn't care about having to look at you again because he just wants to go home."

Tobirama scowled. "Hey, I've been looking after his kids for a year! He owes me some respect!"

Hashirama laughed. "He _does _respect you, but he's an _Uchiha – _no matter how sensitive he may be, he still has his pride."

Tobirama shrugged and turned to look out at the sky through the large window in the reception area. "I'm going back home to make sure that Itachi has the kids settled. They haven't slept for ages – they've been so excited about seeing their father again. See you soon."

Hashirama watched as his brother walked away before turning back to the forms he had spread out before him on the reception desk. He filled the rest of the form out before slipping it back towards the receptionist and thanking her for everything that had been done for Madara.

Hashirama hurried back to Madara's hospital room where he knew the nurses were helping Madara get ready to leave the hospital.

After pushing the door open, Hashirama smiled at his younger lover. He watched as the Uchiha's hospital gown was removed and his stitches were checked before a nurse helped him back into his home clothes. Madara was then handed some medications and spoken to about his health.

Hashirama waited until the nurses left before approaching Madara. The Uchiha looked at his lover and grinned with unrestrained happiness at him.

"Let's go!" Madara exclaimed excitedly. "Go, go, go!"

Hashirama chuckled at Madara's exuberance. "Okay, okay, Madara. Just let me grab your bags first and then we'll leave."

Madara waited impatiently for the Senju to have grabbed everything. Once he felt the Senju grab his hand and lead him out of the room, he let out a loud cry of joy, hugging the elder tightly.

**-XX-**

"Daddy!" The twins ran to Madara, throwing themselves at him. "We missed you so much!"

Madara hugged his kids as best as he could with one good arm and a barely-functioning one. "I missed you both so much, too! How are you? Oh, I love you both more than anything!"

Madara kissed his children repeatedly on the forehead, overjoyed at being home once again. He grinned at Itachi and Sasuke, greeting them happily. He was even in a good enough mood to get along with Tobirama.

"Babe, what would you like to do?" Hashirama asked softly before planting a kiss on Madara's temple. "Now that you're home, of course."

Madara kissed back, keeping his death grip on his kids before whispering into the Senju's ear. "Tonight, before bed, I want you to make love to me, Hashi…"

Hashirama grinned and squeezed Madara's shoulder. "It's been a long while, hasn't it?"

Madara nodded and rested his face in Tobi's hair, keeping them close to him. Hashirama smiled at them before stepping forward to talk to Itachi and Sasuke.

All-in-all, that day was the best one that they had all had in a long time. Even Tobirama had enjoyed Madara's company for a day.

**-XX-**

Madara sighed as he rested his head on Hashirama's shoulder, sitting in the older man's lap. Hashirama had his arms wrapped securely around his waist, keeping him locked in place. The living room was dark as a movie played on the TV screen.

The two exchanged several kissed every now and then, whispering sweet words to each other before the temptation got too much for either of them to handle.

"Hashi…" Madara whispered, smiling at the Senju. "…Please… I want you inside of me… Please, take me…"

**To read the lemon that used to be right here, please go to my adultfanfiction account.**

"Why are you hurting daddy…?" A small voice asked from the living room doorway. "Daddy didn't do anything wrong… Stop hurting him!"

The two lovers broke away as if fire had burned each of them. They looked to find both Tobi and Obito standing in the doorway with wide eyes. Tobi hid behind Obito as he held the elder's hand.

"Boys!" Hashirama pulled out of Madara quickly, but it seemed to have been too fast as Madara let out a loud cry of pain and twitched. He gasped and leant down to hug Madara tightly. "Oh, Madara, I'm so sorry!"

Madara groaned again before nodding. "It's 'kay…"

"Why is Hashi hurting daddy…?" Tobi's lip quivered as his eyes teared up. "Tobi thought Hashi loved daddy…"

"Oh, boys, I _do _love your father!" Hashirama cried as he helped Madara put his clothes back on. "I wasn't hurting him – I promise!"

"Liar!" Obito yelled as tears spilt down his cheek.

The older twin rushed towards Hashirama and begun pounding his tiny fists on the Senju's stomach with little cries, begging him to leave Madara alone.

"Daddy has been hurt enough!" Obito sobbed. "Don't hurt him, too!"

Hashirama caught Obito's fists. He leant down and pulled him into a hug. "Obito, I swear on my life that I wasn't hurting your father… I love him with all my heart, and I love you and Tobi, too. Please, trust me on this, Obito. I love Madara so much…"

Obito sniffed and wiped at his tears before turning to look at his father. "Is Hashi telling the truth, dad?"

Despite his pain, Madara smiled at Obito. "He is. Trust him, Obito… Hashirama wasn't going to hurt me – he was giving me pleasure…"

"But you were crying…"

"I know, but what we were doing hurts at first and then it feels good."

Obito nodded in understanding. He looked up at Hashirama, ashamed. "I'm sowwy, Hashiwama… I thought you was hurting daddy…"

Hashirama smiled and hugged Obito once more. "All is forgiven, Obito. Take Tobi with you and go back to bed, okay?"

Obito nodded before hurrying away with Tobi right behind him.

"I'm sorry for them…" Madara whispered. "I haven't given them The Talk yet…"

Hashirama smiled and kissed Madara. "Of course you haven't, Madara – they're young. Let them enjoy being a little kid and not corrupted like today's generation of teens are."

Madara smiled back. "Right. …I'm sorry, Hashi, but… Could we stop there for tonight…? I… I feel sore…"

"Oh, of course, babe."

In the twins' bedrooms, the two were laying together, whispering about what had just happened.

"Daddy said that Hashi wasn't hurting him," Obito reassured Tobi, "and he said that it would feel good after it stopped hurting. Daddy doesn't lie to us."

"Where were they doing?" Tobi whispered back.

"I don't know, Tobi."

"Did you see daddy and Hashi's penises, Obito? They were big and standing up!"

"I haven't had that happen to mine yet, Tobi. Has yours done it before?"

"Yep! When Zetsu kisses Tobi! Zetsu says that it's normal and when Tobi is a big boy, Zetsu have fun with Tobi and make him feel good!"

Obito pouted. "How come mine hasn't done it yet?"

Tobi shrugged. "Because Obito isn't a good boy like Tobi! That's why!"

Obito pushed Tobi off the bed angrily. "Shut up, Tobi!"

"Don't push Tobi!" Tobi shouted back at his twin. "Obito is being a mean boy now! That's why he's _not _a good boy!"

"Tobi! Stop it!"

"Make Tobi!"

Obito jumped onto Tobi. The two begun kicking and punching at each other, shouting.

"Hey, hey!" They were pried apart by two sets of hands before any real damage was done. "Stop it, you two! What is doing on?"

The twins looked up at their separators, finding Itachi holding Obito and Hashirama with Tobi.

"Obito was being mean!" Tobi sobbed. "He pushed Tobi off the bed!"

"No, Tobi was being mean!" Obito whimpered. "He said that I was a bad boy!"

Hashirama shook his head and chuckled. "What on earth has gotten into you two? Don't hurt each other, okay? Go to sleep."

The boys were released. They reluctantly climbed back into bed together with apologies to the other. It wasn't long before they were sleeping once again.

**-XX-**

The twins couldn't have been happier when the lunch bell rang the next day, signalling class to end. They rushed to the locker area, each meeting up with their respective friend. Obito went to find Kakashi and Tobi waited for Zetsu.

When they had all found each other, they walked together to their spot underneath a tree and sat down. Zetsu pulled Tobi into his lap and hugged him tightly while Kakashi leant against the tree, reading his book and Obito leant against him.

While Obito and Kakashi hadn't kissed each other yet, Tobi had a feeling that they soon would. His suspicion was proved correct as Kakashi suddenly put his book on his lap and tilted Obito's head to face his own. He then pulled his mask down enough to reveal his lips and planted them on the Uchiha's own before pulling away with a smile.

Obito blushed deeply, bringing a hand to his lips. He knew now that his feelings were returned by the Hatake.

"Kakashi…" Obito whispered, suddenly feeling himself heat up in his groin area. "My… my pants are getting tighter…"


	11. Chapter 11

"Happy birthday, Madara!"

Madara's eyes opened slowly as he felt someone wrap their arms around him. He yawned and sat up, rubbing at his eyes before smiling at Hashirama. They shared a kiss before going to the bathroom together. When the bath was full, Hashirama helped him remove his clothes and sit in the tub.

Madara had been home for a few weeks now. Because his operation hadn't been able to correct all of the nerve damage, he was prone to bouts of paralysis. He had spent as much time as he could with his family, and at night, he and the older Senju would make love.

Now it was Madara's twenty-eighth birthday, and he was looking forward to what was planned for today. As it was Christmas Eve, he wasn't sure if they would do anything expensive or just stay home.

"Lift up." Hashirama instructed as he soaped Madara's body.

Madara blushed as he raised his arms. He had gotten used to being bathed by the Senju – he had been the one to bathe him back at the hospital.

"I wonder what your brother would say if he saw this." Madara teased.

Hashirama chuckled. "He would walk straight back out pretending he was blinded, of course."

Madara laughed. He leant his head back against Hashirama's chest and closed his eyes. He loved the gentle touches that the Senju lavished upon his body.

**-XX-**

"Now when Uncle Madara and Hashirama come out into the kitchen, we yell 'surprise!', okay?" Itachi instructed the younger Uchihas while Tobirama lazily rummaged through the fridge for the hundredth time already.

"Okay, Itachi!" Tobi and Obito cried as they latched onto their eldest cousin.

Sasuke stood shyly in the corner with his head down. A blushed tinted his pale cheeks.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke whispered, shuffling his feet nervously.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he wrapped his arms around the twins.

"Umm… Uncle Madara… will like the surprise, right…?"

"Of course he will, otouto." Itachi smiled at his brother. He reached out and poked the boy on the forehead. "After all, it _was _Hashirama and the twins who planned this, right?"

"Madara will enjoy it, regardless." Tobirama snorted. "He loves parties but he can't go to them."

"See, Sasuke? Uncle Madara will love it."

Sasuke smiled and blushed darker before running to his brother and embracing him.

They didn't wait long before Hashirama and Madara entered the kitchen. Hashirama supported the younger as they chatted quietly.

"_Surprise!" _Everyone yelled.

Madara jumped in fright before relaxing and realising what was happening. He grinned as tears welled up in his eyes.

"T-thank you, everyone…" Madara whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"You're welcome." Tobirama said in a sarcastic tone before throwing a gift-wrapped box at him.

Hashirama caught it before it hit Madara in the face. He handed it to the younger after sitting him down in the kitchen chair.

"Looks like Tobirama is eager to give you the first present." Hashirama smirked at his brother.

Madara smiled at the younger Senju as he opened the box. He found the newest book in his favourite series inside it – signed and all.

"Thank you, Tobi." Madara genuinely thanked him. "I love it."

"I think that your kids want to go next." Hashirama smiled at the twins as he beckoned them up. He watched as they enthusiastically handed up their presents.

Madara laughed and hugged his kids as he received a drawing of the household (done in crayon and stick figures, of course) courtesy of Tobi, and some movie tickets from Obito.

"Thank you, boys." Madara petted their heads before taking the presents from his nephews. He found several different gift vouchers from Itachi and fifty dollars' worth of notes from Sasuke.

"T-that was all my savings…" Sasuke smiled as he blushed and looked at his feet.

Madara smiled and reached out to hug Sasuke. "Thank you very much for it, Sasuke, but if it is your savings, I couldn't possibly take it."

"Please?" Sasuke whispered. "I w-want you to have it because I'll w-waste it, otherwise…"

Madara chuckled. "Okay, Sasuke. Thank you. Thank you, too, Itachi. Thanks, all of you."

"Now it's my present." Hashirama whispered into Madara's ear. He whipped something small and silver from his pocket and swiftly placed it upon Madara's finger.

Madara took a moment to register the item in his hand, but when he did, he gasped and hugged his lover. He cried into Hashirama's shoulder in joy.

"Oh, Hashirama!" Madara sobbed. "I-I'm so happy! I love you! I'll marry you!"

Everyone clapped and cheered at the two. Soon enough, a group hug was formed.

**-XX-**

"Hello, Tobi." Zetsu smiled at his little friend on the first day back of school. "How was Christmas?"

Tobi squealed happily before launching himself at Zetsu and hugging the elder. "Zetsu, it was the best Christmas ever! Guess what!"

"What?" Zetsu smiled.

"Daddy is going to get married to Hashi now!"

"Oh, really?"

"Ye[! Hashi perprosed to daddy on his birthday so now they're going to be married!"

Zetsu chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Don't you mean _proposed, _Tobi?"

Tobi grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, that one! Hey, hey, Zetsu! Does this mean that now that Zetsu is going to other school next door, he can't see Tobi at lunch break?"

Zetsu smiled sadly. "Yeah…"

Tobi frowned before perking up again. "Tobi knows! Zetsu can come to Tobi's house after school! Daddy won't mind!"

Zetsu smiled. "Sure. Only if it's okay with everyone, though."

"It'll be fine! Tobi knows!"

"Okay, Tobi. I have to go now but I'll see you after school, okay?"

Tobi grinned. He hugged Zetsu goodbye before running away to find his brother and Kakashi.

**-XX-**

"Feel's weird to be back at school…" Kakashi muttered as he and Obito lay underneath their usual tree. Obito's head was in Kakashi's lap as the Hatake stroked his hair.

"Mmm…" Obito agreed. "I'm still not used to school at all, Kakashi…"

"That's because this is only your second year and you've missed so many days. Why didn't Madara put you and Tobi into school earlier?"

"Mommy wouldn't let us go to school so dad would teach us stuff when mum wasn't home…"

"I hate your mother, Obito." Kakashi stated.

"I hate her, too… I'm just glad that dad is happy with Hashi and everything is okay at home."

"Obito! Kakashi!"

The two looked at Tobi as said boy ran to them with a huge smile on his face.

"Where's Zetsu?" Obito asked his brother as Tobi stopped before them.

"Zetsu had to go to the big school now! So Tobi can be with Obito and Kakashi, right?"

Said boys nodded. Tobi cheered and plopped down beside the two on the grass. He hummed to himself softly and watched as Obito and Kakashi spent time together. He couldn't wait for tonight when Zetsu would be at his house.

**-XX-**

"Madara says that it's fine." Hashirama smiled at Tobi as he hung his phone up.

Tobi cheered and pulled Zetsu into Hashirama's car. The drive home was a loud one seeing as Tobi was so happy and couldn't stop talking.

The second they arrived home, Tobi had dragged Zetsu into the house and to his bedroom. He excitedly showed the elder all of his toys.

And this is –" Tobi was currently showing his friend his stuffed rabbit before Zetsu cut him off.

"Tobi…" Zetsu smiled and grabbed the toy from Tobi's hand. He placed it on the bed beside them. "…You're almost ten. You're too old for stuffed toys and picture books."

Tobi tiled his head, frowning. "But… Daddy said that Tobi is never too old to still like his teddies and books… Daddy said that Tobi can like them when he's grown up if he wants to…"

Zetsu chuckled. "Tobi… A boy your age should be focusing on _other _things now… Like, for example… How I kiss you…"

Zetsu placed his lips over Tobi's again, claiming the small Uchiha for his own, when the door had opened.

"Boy, do you – Tobi!" Madara had walked in on them kissing. He looked horrified.

"Daddy!" Tobi broke away and burst into tears. He knew that he was in trouble. "Daddy, Tobi sorry!"

Madara hurried as quickly as he could to Tobi and pulled him into his arms. He held the boy tight.

"Why were you kissing him?" Madara shouted angrily. "He's only a little boy! Don't you _dare _defile him!"

Zetsu frowned and looked at the ground. "Tobi doesn't mind when I kiss him…"

"He's nine! He doesn't know any of this! Have you touched him before, Zetsu? You better not have had sex with him! I swear that if you've done anything further than a kiss, I will tell your parents!"

"I don't have any parents!" Zetsu shot back, a sensitive spot having been hit.

"No wonder you're taking advantage of little boys! No one's taught you any better! You stay away from my Tobi or I will tell the police what you've been doing to him!"

"I haven't done anything but cuddle and kiss him!"

Madara bared his teeth at these words before he turned to Tobi. "Tobi, has he ever touched your penis before?"

Tobi shook his head, crying harder than before. "No, daddy!"

By now, the entire household had gathered at the bedroom door with no idea on what was happening.

"Has he ever made you touch his own?" Madara continued on.

"No!" Tobi wailed.

"Has he hurt you in any way 'down there'? Put anything into your bottom?"

Tobi shook his head. "No, daddy!"

"Has he mentioned anything about sex?" Madara's heart stopped when the boy nodded.

"Zetsu said that he will have sex with Tobi when Tobi is older…" Tobi whispered in fright.

"Zetsu, get out of my house!" Madara shouted without hesitation. "You're never to go near Tobi ever again! No matter what! You stay away from both of my boys, you hear me?"

"But I love Tobi!" Zetsu shouted back as tears formed in his eyes. "I would die for him! I love him! And he loves me too!"

"He's nine! He's too young to know what he loves in that way and what he doesn't! Stay away from him! If he ever comes home hurting down there, I'll know it was you, and I _will _inform the police! I don't want my boys growing up like I did! I want them to have the future that _I _never had, and if you get in their way, I'll move you myself!"

Zetsu could only open and close his mouth wordlessly until Itachi stepped forward and guided him out of the house.

"I'm sorry about Uncle Madara." Itachi said. "He's just very protective of his kids. You would have scared him. He only wants the best for them. Please, don't have Madara's love against him."

With that, Itachi had returned back into the house. Hashirama had, by now, removed Madara from the bedroom and was cuddling him on the couch. Madara was crying into the brunette's hair.

Madara was obviously very shaken by the ordeal and having yelled at Zetsu wouldn't have helped – he loved kids and hated to yell at them.

Tobi was in his room crying as well. Even though Madara hadn't yelled at him and didn't even get into trouble, he was still deeply upset by the loss of Zetsu. Would he ever see the older boy again? He hoped so.


	12. Chapter 12

-THREE YEARS LATER-

The drive home was a quiet one. Hashirama and Madara had just picked the kids up from school. While Madara wasn't feeling very well emotionally, he was doing well hiding it. Or at least that was until Tobi spoke up.

"Daddy?" Tobi asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" Madara turned to face Tobi from the passenger seat. "What's up?"

"Umm… Daddy, the boys at Tobi's school says that daddy is gay and likes it up the butt… Tobi doesn't understand…"

Madara frowned and took the Senju's hand in his own for comfort.

"I'm not gay…" Madara whispered. "…I'm bi…"

"What's bi?" Obito asked curiously.

Madara shared a glance with Hashirama before turning back to his kids. "When we get home I'll talk to the both of you, okay?"

"About what?"

Madara blushed as he thought of how to respond. He had never spoken to anyone but his partners about sex before and just the thought of informing some innocent little kids about the birds and the bees made him feel dirty and embarrassed.

"…You'll have to wait until we get home to find out." Madara said shyly. He squeezed Hashirama's hand.

**-XX-**

"And, that, boys, is why people fall in love." Madara had finished his long 'talk' with the boys, blushing furiously and hiding his face in Hashirama's chest.

"Dad, does that mean that you and Hashi have sex?" Obito asked curiously.

Madara blushed again and nodded. "Yes, son…"

"Cool! I wanna have sex with Kakashi!"

Madara gasped and hugged Hashirama tightly - that was just too much for the poor man. Explaining that stuff had been hard enough but to hear one of his sons openly declare their want for such a thing was too much.

"You'll do no such thing!" Madara shouted. "You're too young!"

"Madara –" Hashirama tried to talk to Madara, but the Uchiha was too scared for his kids to want to listen.

"No, Hashirama!" Madara exclaimed. "Obito is thirteen! He's _not _having sex yet! I don't want him to even have a _boyfriend, _yet!"

"Madara! Yes, he's young, but –"

"No 'buts', Hashi! It's not happening, and that's _final!" _

With that, Madara had stormed out of the room, leaving behind two crying kids and an upset fiancée.

"Did we do something wrong?" Obito whispered timidly to Hashirama.

Hashirama sighed and shook his head. "No… your father is just having a hard time. That's all."

Out in the living room, Madara threw himself down on the couch. He snuggled in close to the back of it as he tried not to cry.

"You think my brother doesn't understand your pain, don't you, Madara?" Tobirama entered the living room, a look of annoyance on his face. "You think he has no idea what it's like to have gone through some of the things you've gone through."

Madara looked up at Tobirama with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"He does understand you a lot better than you think he does, Madara. I do too. You're not the only one who's been raped by people you've trusted - we both have. Countless times. By our own father. We've been abused too, and Hashirama has had a lot of lovers in the past as well."

Madara looked at the ground. "Why… why didn't he say anything?"

Tobirama shrugged. "We learnt to put it behind us. Yes, it happened. It happened _a lot_, but we're safe now. Besides - do you honestly think Hashirama is one to be upset for long?"

Madara shook his head. "No…"

"He's not. He always has been happy and full of love and peace. Hashirama didn't want to tell you just yet because he knew you were still… suffering from your own past, and he didn't want to put any more pressure on you. He knew you would be upset by that and shoulder it yourself when you shouldn't have to."

"…"

"Just give my brother, a chance. Go talk to him about it. But if you upset my brother again, Madara, I will not hesitate to give you a piece of my mind. Got it?"

Madara nodded and got off the couch, heading back to his bedroom where Hashirama still remained.

"Madara." Tobirama called after him.

"…Yeah?"

"Give my brother a break. He loves you with all his heart and he's only trying to do what's best for your family. Remember - he understands a lot more about you and your pain a lot better than you think he does."

"…" Madara nodded and left the living room for good, walking slowly towards his own bedroom. He pushed the door open again and found his lover sitting on the bed.

"Madara…" Hashirama looked up as the Uchiha entered the bedroom.

"Hashi…" Madara looked at the ground and played with his fingers in anxiousness. "Hashi, I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be sorry, Madara. …We need to talk…"

"About what?" Madara was frightened now. What did they need to talk about?

"…" Hashirama sighed. "…It's about you and me…"

Tears welled up in Madara's eyes already. He was sure that he was about the get dumped - it had happened so many times before, he should have _known _Hashirama wouldn't stay!

"Hashi-!" Hashirama cut the Uchiha off.

"No, Madara." Hashirama stated firmly. "I know that this is something we should have talked about when we first got engaged, but I've been putting it off because I didn't want to hurt you… Madara…"

"…?"

"…" Hashirama sighed again, looking up sadly at Madara. "…Madara, I've said no for as long as I could, but… Madara, we have to call off the wedding… My work is moving me overseas…"

Madara burst into tears at these words and was unaware of the kids watching them warily from the doorway. He was so out of it he didn't even remember running out of the house and getting into the car. He started said vehicle up and wasn't even aware of where he was going.

When Madara hit the busiest part of town that ran along a coastline, he needed to stop for a red light. The problem was that the breaks weren't working and he was heading straight for the ocean.

**-XX-**

"Where am I…?" Madara whimpered as his head pounded furiously and bright lights blinded him. "What happened…?"

A man wearing a white mask leant forward into Madara's eyesight. The Uchiha could tell that he was a doctor. "You're in the hospital. You were quite lucky - an observer saw the car go down and dived in to see if anyone was still in it. You would've been dead if it weren't for him."

"Huh…? What's going on…? Why am I in the hospital?" Madara groggily began to fight the doctor in growing fear. "Where are my kids? Hashirama? Hashirama!"

"Calm down, sir." The doctor grabbed Madara's shoulders and pushed him down on the bed. "Was there anyone else in the car?"

"I… I don't remember anything…"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"…" Madara thought hard to remember what had happened, but it was all one big blur. "…I… I yelled at one of my sons… and my fiancée… His brother told me a secret… That's all I remember…"

"What is your fiancée's name, sir?"

"Senju… Hashirama…"

"We'll give him a call, okay, Uchiha-san? We'll notify Hashirama right away."

Madara whimpered and closed his eyes. The footsteps of the doctor made his head ache worse than before. He lay quietly for a few minutes before pushing himself slowly out of bed. He staggered over to the doorway and looked out. No one was around. Madara had had enough of hospitals. He just wanted to go home.

Madara limped slowly down the hallway, but he stopped when a voice started to shout at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" A nurse snapped at him, having appeared from nowhere.

"U-umm—"

"Get back in your room! You're not supposed to be wandering! Go!"

Madara trembled slightly at the yelling – it brought back horrible memories.

"D-don't…" Madara whimpered.

"Kiyuki!" Another nurse ran up to the two of them. "Stop it! You can't just yell at the patients! You have to be friendly and patient with them!"

"I don't want to –"

The nurse who had shouted at Madara – Kiyuki - was silenced by the other nurse. Said nurse turned and smiled in a friendly manner at the Uchiha.

"Hello, there." The woman grinned. "I am sorry about Kiyuki - she's new here and doesn't quite understand how to talk to some of the patients just yet."

Madara shook his head. "I-I just wanna go home to Hashi and my kids! Please! I don't understand!"

"Oh, honey…" The nurse reached out to take Madara's hand. "…You can't go back home just yet!"

"I wanna go home!" Madara cried out, beginning to sob. "I don't wanna be here! I wanna go home! I wanna go home! Home!"

"Uchiha-san, calm down!"

"No! Don't touch me! Don't touch me! I don't wanna! Stop it, daddy!"

Both Kiyuki and the other nurse stepped back at Madara's outburst. They could see that touching his hand was what had brought this on. The poor Uchiha was on the ground, thrashing at some unseen force and screaming at the top of his lungs. His episode grew worse until a doctor had been called and Madara was drugged into oblivion.

**-XX-**

"Daddy?"

Madara's eyes fluttered open slowly at that voice.

"Daddy, are you okay now?"

"Quiet, Obito." That was… Itachi, right? "Uncle Madara needs to rest."

"Uncle Madara?" Was that Sasuke? "Are you awake now?"

"Sasuke, please go and get Hashirama and tell him that Uncle Madara is regaining consciousness."

Madara blinked a few times. He tried to see past all of the blurs and the darkness until shapes took the indistinct form of his sons and eldest nephew.

"Daddy!"

Madara gasped and shoved at Tobi who had thrown himself at the Uchiha for a hug.

"Tobi, get off him." Itachi quickly pulled Tobi away, sensing the way Madara reacted semi-violently to the touch. It seemed that Madara was not in his right mind at that minute.

"…" Madara blinked a few more times at everyone. He didn't recognise them physically but he still knew their voices.

"Madara…"

Madara turned as his name was spoken. The door to his hospital room had just been opened and three more people stepped in.

"…" Madara stared a bit longer at the three newcomers before he slowly begun to recognise everyone. "…Boys…"

The Uchiha smiled at Madara. They knew that he was referring to the four of them. They stepped forward, the twins hugging their dad while Sasuke and Itachi took their uncle's hands.

"Hashirama…" Madara smiled at his fiancée next before turning to face the younger Senju. "…Tobirama…"

Hashirama smiled weakly at Madara. He wiped tears away as he run forward to hug Madara, desperately not wanting to let go.

"Why, Madara…?" Hashirama sobbed. "Why…?"

"I don't… understand…" Madara whispered, confused - why was Hashirama so upset?

"Why… why would you… try and kill yourself?" Hashirama forced out, lifting his face the younger's chest to stare angrily at the Uchiha. "How could you? Do you know just how hard it was explaining to the kids that their own father and uncle had tried to kill himself? Do you have any idea how we all felt? My heart was broken, Madara! If you did kill yourself I would have followed you there, Madara!"

"…I… tried to… commit suicide?" Madara whispered, confused. Was that true? But… why would he try and kill himself? Wait… No, don't answer that - Madara had always been suicidal but he hadn't tried to do that for a long time now…

"That's what the police determined!" Tobirama snapped angrily at Madara. "How could you hurt my brother so badly like this? Your own family! We were all so very worried about you when you got in the car! Hashirama tried to find you and bring you back but you were gone! You have no idea how much stress you put on all of us, and then to have the cops knock at our door and say you were in the hospital after trying to do yourself in! You have no idea how hard that is! Your kids wouldn't stop crying!"

Madara frowned and moved his head to face away from everyone in the room, instead choosing to stare out the window. His head hurt so bad that he couldn't think. When his door opened once more, he groaned in frustration.

"Uchiha Madara?"

Madara turned to face the newest visitors.

"Yes," Hashirama said softly, wiping at his wet eyes. "This is him."

"We're from the mental institution just on the other side of town and we have come to collect you. You were admitted by the police not long ago. The nurses have given us instructions on your care so you will be okay with us."

Hashirama stood up and glared at these people. No one would try and take his beloved Madara away from him!

"You are _not _taking my Madara to a psycho ward!" Hashirama shouted. "He doesn't belong there!"

"On the contrary, sir…" The man pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, "…but he _does. _This is not the first time he has been admitted to the hospital. He has been in and out of there ever since he was eight. His brother usually accompanied him. We have records to show just how unstable this man is."

"Madara is not crazy! You can't take him away from me!" Hashirama had tears in his eyes once again and if it weren't for his own brother holding him back, he would have thrown himself at these 'doctors'. "You can't! I've already almost lost him so many times! I won't let you!"

"Where is daddy going…?" Tobi whimpered, turning to face Itachi, fear on his face. He hugged Obito tightly.

Itachi picked Obito up and grabbed Tobi's hand, taking the twins out of the room and down to the cafeteria as Hashirama's shouts could be heard all the way down to the next floor.

-LINEBREAK-

"This is your room." One of the staff members at the mental institution roughly pushed Madara into a room, sneering at him. "This man you are sharing the room with may be of relation to you; his last name is also Uchiha. Have fun."

Madara trembled in fright as he threw himself at the door, screaming to be released, but he soon found himself on the ground with a weight on top of him. He whimpered and reluctantly opened his eyes, terrified out of his mind. He gasped and screamed as he saw who he was roomed with.

"Hello, son." It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. "Miss me?"

Those fucking staff knew. They _knew _that this was the man who had made his brother go insane and caused Madara to cut himself on a daily basis. They knew that this man was his father.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I have removed the majority of events in this chapter and have not replaced them with anything else. However, the flow of the story will change slightly once I put the rest of the chapters back up.**

Tobi had no idea of how long he had been wandering around his neighbourhood for. Ever since his dad had been taken away, he had not liked being at home. Hashirama was always crying and it reminded the young boy too much of his father. Obito was grumpy and always over at Kakashi's house. Itachi was always working and Sasuke would be visiting his friend, Naruto.

Long story short, Tobi didn't want to be home anymore because it wasn't the same without Madara around. Though it had only been a few weeks since said male had been admitted, it felt like years to Tobi since he had last seen his father.

Tobi sighed and wiped at the tears that had entered his eyes. "Tobi wants daddy…"

**-XX-**

"You're still leaving?" Itachi asked Hashirama that night as he watched the Senju pack a suitcase. "What about my uncle?"

"…" Hashirama looked at the ground and wiped at his eyes. "…I love him so much, Itachi… That's why… I have to leave…"

"You're not even going to say goodbye?"

"I can't… Or else I won't leave… It's for the best, Itachi. Please, if you go and see him… tell him that I love him with all of my heart and I will miss him so much…"

Itachi looked saddened at these words. "He's going to miss you so much, Hashirama… Who's going to look after the kids?"

"…You and Sasuke will have to… We'll leave money here to support you if you need it."

"No, it's okay… but you're not thinking about Madara. How is he going to deal with this? He'll be heartbroken!"

"…Madara will be happier without me…" Hashirama whispered.

"What makes you think that?"

"…We've been fighting lately… Poor Madara…"

Itachi shook his head. "…I suppose it's not your fault if it's your job relocating you… But if you ever get a chance, please come back and say hello to Madara… He'll really appreciate it…"

"…I know he will… Bye, Itachi… Say goodbye to the kids for Tobirama and I and tell Madara that I love him so much whenever you see him next."

Itachi watched the older Senju walk out the door and drive away in his car. He wondered if he would ever see the two Senju brothers again.

**-XX- **

"You're such a bad boy, aren't you?" Madara's father, Hidoi, sneered as he watched his own son lay on the ground in pain. "You like having things done to you, don't you? You like to take it up the ass by your own father. You're such a bad, bad boy, Madara. No wonder Izuna hated you!"

Madara whimpered and curled into a ball, trying to stop the pain that was overwhelming him. Anger flared up inside of him as Izuna's name was spoken by the monster that had hurt them both over the years, but he was too frightened to do anything.

The institution staff knew what Hidoi was doing to Madara, but they didn't bother to do anything about it.

"Get on your knees, you little whore." Hidoi spat, grabbing Madara by the hair and forcing him to kneel in front of the older Uchiha. He released his hardened self from his pants and shoved it in his son's face. "You know what to do, you slut! Just like when you were a boy!"

Madara fought weakly to get away, but Hidoi had too great a hold on him. The elder forced his son's mouth open, shoving himself in.

Madara choked and gagged but Hidoi still thrust in mercilessly, not caring that he was hurting the younger; he had done it to both he and Izuna enough times when they were still merely little boys to know that Madara wasn't about to choke now.

"Please, no!" Madara sobbed. "Izuna!"

Hidoi sneered and slapped Madara. "What are you calling that little boy-whore for, Madara? He's dead! He was nothing but a piece of shit when he was still alive, anyway! You should be glad your brother's dead!"

Madara cried out in emotional agony at these words - he _loathed _his father with all his being, and to hear his most loved person's name being rubbed in the dirt by _him _made the raven so angry.

"Ahhh!" Hidoi cried out in pain as Madara's teeth clamped down on his member. He punched the younger Uchiha in the face. "You little cunt! I'm gonna kill you, Madara!"

Madara screamed out as he was beaten relentlessly, but there was still one more thing that he had to do - he would probably be killed by his father, whether it was now or later, but no matter what, he had to say it.

"Don't speak ill of Izuna like that, you fucking asshole!" Madara screamed. "He loved you! He loved you and all you ever did was rape him and beat him and treat him like a slave! He didn't understand why his precious daddy was hurting him so much but he still loved you and deluded himself into believing that you loved him, too! That you were just showing tough love to him! That was your _son!"_

"Izuna is dead!" Hidoi screamed back, beating Madara worse than before. "He's dead! If you cared so much about him you would have done something to help him!"

"I did! I tried to get him away from you and you tried to kill both of us for it!"

With this, Hidoi stopped his cruel beating and lifted Madara in the air by the younger man's hair. He leant in close, sneering at Madara.

"You know what, boy?" Hidoi whispered, malice lining his voice. "I _did _kill Izuna… and it felt _great_."


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks had passed and Itachi knew that he was going to have to tell Madara about Hashirama's absence. He had tried to hide it from his uncle but he knew that he didn't have that right.

So as Itachi sat down at a table and looked around, waiting for Madara to be brought to the table, he noticed that all of the patients he could see looked distraught; their eyes were wide and scanned the area as if searching for an invisible being, and some were even crying. Would his uncle be the same as the other patients?

"Itachi…"

Itachi snapped out of his thoughts as a familiar voice called out to him. He gasped when he saw his uncle sitting in front of him, covered in bruises and cuts. The younger had never seen his uncle look as depressed as he did right now.

"Uncle…" Itachi reached out to grab Madara's hand. The elder recoiled with a small hiss at the contact.

"Itachi…" Madara whimpered this time. There was a strong undertone of pleading in his voice. "Please… Take me home… I want to go home…"

"I know you do, Uncle, but there's nothing we can do," Itachi said in a soft tone. "I can't take you back home without the doctor's permission, Uncle Madara."

"Who cares about the doctors?!" Madara exclaimed as tears welled in his eyes. "I just want to go home! Itachi, please!"

"Do they hurt you, Uncle?" Itachi whispered in an attempt to calm Madara down. He was aware of all the eyes on them now. Madara shook his head. "Do they let others hurt you?"

"…Yes…"

"Who hurts you?" Itachi leant in close at these words.

"…" Madara gulped as tears spilt down his cheeks. "…My… My dad…"

"Your dad?" Itachi repeated in disbelief.

"Yes… He… Itachi… Please, let me come home…"

"Uncle Madara…" Itachi moved seats to sit right next to his uncle. He hugged the elder as tight as he could. "…Your father has absolutely _no right _to be hurting you! And the staff here should be stopping it! Please tell me how he hurts you, Uncle."

"…He…" Madara shook his head with a loud whimper. "No! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Uncle…"

Madara broke down into hysterics. He tried to resist when two of the staff members approached him with syringes but he was soon being carried back into his room in drugged confusion.

Itachi bit his lip. He had come here for a reason – to tell his uncle that Hashirama had left.

"I've got to tell him…" Itachi whispered to himself as he left the hospital. "I've got to do something to help Uncle Madara! I can't leave him alone there like this!"

As Itachi got into his car, Madara had just been laid down in his bed and left alone with Hidoi.

"Oh, Madara…" The older Uchiha sneered as he approached his drugged son. "You ugly little fucker… You just got yourself a one-way ticket to hell…"

Once Hidoi have removed both of their pants, he took the younger in a violent manner. Madara was torn to shreds and bruised worse than he already was. However, Madara was silent through it all, unfeeling and unseeing.

**-XX-**

The first thing that Madara was aware of was that he was in agony. He screamed out in pain as he tried to get off of the bed that he had been situated on.

"Don't move," a gentle voice said from what seemed to be the doorway. Madara whipped his head around in fright to see who was with him. It was a younger woman. "You're hurt. Badly."

Madara lowered his head, not able to understand what was happening. "…Where… Where am I…?"

"You're in the hospital, Madara." The woman – a nurse a presumably – stepped forward and smiled in a kind manner.

Madara's heart began to race as he trembled violently. How did he get here? _Why _was he here?

As if she had read his mind, the brown-haired nurse answered the Uchiha's unspoken question. "One of the other patients has bashed you while you were unconscious. …We also… found evidence of… non-consensual intercourse…"

Madara couldn't take this any longer. He broke down into tears. He was in absolute agony. He couldn't bear to live any longer.

"H-hashi…!" Madara sobbed, wishing that his partner was there to take care of him. "Hashi!"

"Calm down, Madara." The nurse approached the male and reached out to grab his shoulder. She carefully pushed Madara back down into a laying position on the bed before she smiled at him. "You need your rest. We've notified your family and they are on their way now. They will be here any minute."

The nurse had stayed with the Uchiha for a few minutes more in an attempt to calm the terrified male. When Itachi walked in through the door almost twenty minutes later, she left to give them privacy.

"Uncle…" Itachi whispered as he flew to Madara's side. "Uncle, you look horrible!"

Madara sobbed violently as he hugged his nephew. "Itachi! Itachi, where is Hashirama?!"

"…" Itachi pulled out of his uncle's hold. There was uncertainty on his face before he grabbed the elder's hand and stroked it.

"Itachi? Where is he? Where is my fiancée…?"

"…" Itachi bit his lip. "…Hashirama… Left…"

"Left? What do you mean? Where did he go? Itachi, where is he?! I want him! I'm scared!"

Itachi didn't like seeing his uncle in this state. It broke his heart to know that Madara was suffering so much.

"…He…" Itachi wanted to pick his words carefully. "…He was relocated overseas… He said that he loves you and will miss you."

"Hashirama!" Madara screamed as he fell back into a hysterical mess. He thrashed on the bed as if he were having some kind of fit. "Hashirama! I'm so scared! I wanna go home! I'm scared! Itachi!"

"Uncle Madara!" Itachi grabbed the elder's flailing hands and looked into his eyes. "You've got to calm down. Take deep breaths. In… Out… In… Out… It's going to be okay. Relax. It's just me in here with you. No one else. No one is going to hurt you."

Madara whimpered, unable to stop his panic attack. He reached out to hug his nephew with his quivering body. He was so confused and so sore but, most of all, he felt so guilty – even if he didn't know _why._

"Please, let me come home…" Madara whimpered as tears stained his face. "…Please…"

Itachi bit his lip once more before he left to find a doctor.

**-XX-**

Obito sat on his bed as tears dripped down his pale cheeks. He was so lonely right now. Tobi had wandered off somewhere in the house to be with Sasuke, leaving the elder twin by himself. He grabbed Tobi's favourite toy; a small stuffed rabbit named Happy. He messed around with it before he sighed and placed it back on Tobi's side of the bed.

Obito was so lonely. Kakashi was out on a one month holiday with his father and Tobi wasn't interested in him at that time. Though he loved his cousin, Sasuke was so shy and withdrawn that it was sometimes hard to be with him. Most of all, he missed his father.

"Obito?"

Speak of the devil! Sasuke was standing in the twins' bedroom doorway, looking at the younger with concern.

"Are you okay?"

Obito tried to hold back tears as he nodded. "I'm fine… I just miss dad. …Sasuke?"

"Yes?" Sasuke entered the room and sat on the bed beside Obito.

"…Are you ever lonely?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you miss your parents?"

Sasuke smiled sadly at Obito. "I guess I do… I know I miss my mother… Sometimes I'm not sure about my father… But I still have Itachi, right?"

Obito nodded. He snuggled into his cousin's warm hold before he started to cry into the elder's shirt.

Sasuke frowned and wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller body. He loved his cousins but he knew there wasn't much he could do for them right now. All he could do was let them cry, he guessed.


	15. Chapter 15

It didn't take long for Sasuke's mobile to ring after he had left Obito in his room. When he answered it, Itachi greeted him on the other end of the line.

"Listen, Sasuke…" Itachi sounded very serious. "I have Uncle Madara with me. He's coming home. The Mental Institution is under investigation. Uncle is… rather fragile right now."

"Are you driving?" Sasuke asked, concerned for his family members' wellbeing.

"Yes."

"Wouldn't he hear what you're saying if he's in the car with you?"

"He's sleeping. Sasuke, when we come back, make sure that the kids don't go crazy, okay? He has emotional and psychological trauma worse than before. The doctors also believe he has suffered a blow to the head and gained brain damage."

"Is Uncle okay?"

"I'm not sure. That's why I don't want the twins to be jumping around and screaming. He's very scared and he might think that he'll be hurt if everyone is loud."

"Why would he think that?"

"…" Itachi sighed. "Uncle's father was in the institution with him and has been beating and raping him…"

Sasuke gasped. His precious uncle…!

"Sasuke, I have to go now; Uncle Madara is waking up and he doesn't look happy. I'll be home soon."

Sasuke bit his lip as he hung the call up. Would his uncle be okay…?

**-XX-**

"Uncle Madara?" Itachi's eyes were full of concern as he watched the elder push back in his seat.

Madara moaned as he turned to stare at Itachi with a fearful gaze. "D-don't hurt me…"

Itachi frowned and pulled the car over so that he could talk safely with his uncle.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Itachi put his hands out in front of him so that Madara could see where they were. "It's me… Itachi."

Madara whimpered as tears spilt down his cheeks.

Itachi knew to expect this; the doctors had said that Madara was in such shock that he may not be able to recognise anyone properly for a while.

"Do you know who I am?" Itachi asked in a gentle tone.

Madara shook his head violently as his body quivered. The elder seemed too out of it to even recognise his own nephew's voice.

"It's me…" Itachi tried once more. "Itachi… Fugaku's son. You know Fugaku? Your older brother."

Madara's whimpers and shakes grew worse at the mention of Fugaku. It was then that Itachi realised his blunder – Fugaku was twelve years older than Madara and had been one of the first to molest and torment the spiky-haired Uchiha.

"I'm sorry, Uncle," Itachi apologised sincerely. "Please, forgive me. I did not think that through."

"…" Madara flinched away from Itachi as if the young man was going to kill him.

Itachi's heart broke to see his beloved uncle so scared of him. "…Let's just go home…"

Madara didn't once stop his cowering.

**-XX-**

Sasuke didn't have much success trying to restrain the twin's excitement at their father's return. The two had broken out of his grip within seconds and ran to Madara with yells and squeals of happiness.

Surprisingly, Madara didn't react as bad as Itachi thought he would. He allowed the noise level around him to continue but he just stared at the kids as he shook slightly. Itachi couldn't tell if the elder remembered the children or not.

"Daddy!" Tobi squealed as he bounced around on the stop. "We missed you so much! Daddy!"

Itachi studied Madara's facial expression. When a smile slowly curled up on the taller's lips, he realised that Madara was slowly coming out of his shock-induced stupor.

Madara leant down to take the kids in his arms. He kissed them both on their foreheads before he released them minutes later.

"Uncle?" Itachi asked quietly as he stepped towards the elder.

Madara turned to look at Itachi. He smiled.

Itachi sighed in relief; it seemed that being home with his kids had been enough to snap Madara out of his pain.

"Itachi…" Madara said slowly with a hint of nervousness in his voice. He otherwise seemed fine. "Am I back home…?"

"Yes, Uncle." Itachi smiled. "How about you go and have a lie down?"

Madara nodded. He dragged his feet over to the couch and laid down, falling asleep instantly.

**-XX-**

Tobi and Obito sat out on the front porch two weeks later. They had toys in their hands as they played quietly. They didn't want to go back inside; Madara was scaring them.

Itachi was trying to give Madara medication, but the elder was screaming and thrashing. Despite it being an accident, the twins became terrified and quickly fled from the scene, feeling very unsafe when Madara slapped Itachi across the face.

"Obito…" Tobi whimpered as tears spilt down his cheeks. He dropped his toy and dived at his older brother. He wrapped Obito in a desperate hug as he cried into the elder's shoulder.

"Don't be scared, Tobi," Obito whispered as he returned the embrace.

"What is wrong with daddy?!" Tobi sobbed. He needed to know what was going on or he felt as if his head would explode from the distress of not understanding. "Daddy!"

The door to the house opened before Itachi stepped out. He looked at the two kids. His cheek was red as a large handprint embedded itself on the skin.

"Are you okay, boys?" Itachi asked in a soft tone.

Tobi stared at the elder's cheek in silence for a few seconds before he burst into tears. He ran from Obito to his cousin.

"Itachi!" Tobi cried. "Why d-did Daddy hurt Itachi?!"

Itachi sighed and picked Tobi up. He hugged his cousin. "It wasn't his fault, Tobi. He was just scared and only wanted to be alone. He wouldn't have even realised he hit me."

Tobi shook his head. "That doesn't m-matter! D-daddy shouldn't hit people!"

"Tobi, Uncle Madara _doesn't _hit people. He was scared because I was giving him medication. In his mind I was going to hurt him and he was just defending himself."

Tobi nodded slowly as he tightened his hold on Itachi. The elder returned the embrace as he sat down on the veranda steps. The long-haired male pulled Obito in against him, holding them both close.

It was silent for a few minutes but, as a car pulled up out the front of the house, Itachi felt his protective streak kick in; he didn't recognise this car.

Itachi stood up and ushered the kids back into the house before turning and walking down the steps to meet the people in the car. The windows were so tinted he couldn't see in, but once the doors were opened and a familiar head with rich, brown hair came into view, he gasped. It couldn't be…

"Hello, Itachi-kun." Hashirama smiled at Itachi as he stepped out of the car with Tobirama. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

Itachi frowned before he glared at Hashirama. "What is this? You leave my uncle without even saying goodbye, and now you come back? What are you trying to do to him?"

Hashirama frowned as well. "…I understand that I really did hurt Madara with my sudden departure, but… it wasn't my fault… I had to go… but I quit that job because I couldn't stand being away from Madara! Doesn't that count for something?"

"Madara is not the same man you once knew and loved, Hashirama," Itachi said quietly. "His mental state has _shattered. _What did you think you would do to him, abandoning him like that? Madara doesn't even recognise his own _kids_ half the time!"

Tobirama was staying out of the fight, oddly quiet for once, but it was obvious that he was getting annoyed about something.

"…"

"Hashirama, Madara needs constant care twenty-four-seven, now! He needs to take medication daily and he always puts up fights! See this bruise? He couldn't recognise me and thought I was someone trying to hurt him! My uncle is _not _the same man you fell in love with, and if you had stayed, you would know this already!"

"My brother left because his job was forcing him!" Tobirama shouted, getting up to stand in front of Hashirama. "Months before we left he would cry about leaving Madara because he _knew _he couldn't bring Madara or the kids! He was so upset! When we got there he couldn't stop crying and was having nightmares about them! He missed them all so much! Yeah, he loved his job, but he loves Madara and the kids more! He's here, now, isn't he! What the fuck is your problem, Itachi!"

"My problem is that he abandoned my uncle!"

"Did you not hear what I had just said, Itachi?!" Tobirama was furious.

"I heard! But why couldn't Hashirama have _told _Madara _before _all of this!"

"You have _no idea…" _Hashirama muttered as he stared at the ground. "…No _goddamn idea _what it was like for me, Itachi… How could I tell Madara? I dreaded seeing the look on his face… we were _engaged! _Yeah, I ran… I ran like a _coward, _but… I came back… Cause the only thing that I love just as much as my brother is Madara and his family… I want us _all _to be a family… How could I achieve that if I was stuck overseas? I just want to be with the people I love… Itachi, do you understand?"

Itachi sighed in frustration. He rubbed his temples. "…Look, Hashirama… my uncle was hurt so badly by the news of you leaving. His father was at the asylum as well and _he _is what caused my uncle to snap. He raped and beat uncle every day and no one did anything about it. Now he's too scared because of that… I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Hashirama…"

Hashirama blinked back tears at the news before he looked at the house. "…May I please go in and see Madara?"

Itachi nodded reluctantly and lead the way into the house. The two Senju brothers were quiet as they walked through the familiar house, trailing closely behind Itachi. When they arrived in the living room, they found Madara lying down on the couch, staring at the two newcomers with fearful eyes.

"Itachi!" Madara whimpered, shaking. "W-who are they?"

"Uncle Madara…" Itachi knelt down beside his uncle, taking his hand, "…this is Hashirama and Tobirama. Can you remember them?"

Madara shook his head as tears spilt down over his cheeks. Hashirama held back his own tears as he knelt before Madara. He took the younger man's hand into his own.

"Think back…" Hashirama whispered as he stroked hair out of the Uchiha's face. "We were going to get married…"

Madara's eyes widened at this. He looked at Itachi for confirmation. Itachi nodded. He looked back at Hashirama with wide eyes.

"Do you remember now?" Hashirama whispered, patience coating his voice.

Madara closed his eyes for a few seconds before he nodded slowly. Hashirama smiled and placed a kiss on Madara's cheek.

"I missed you…" Hashirama said with sadness in his voice. "I missed you so much…"

Madara opened his eyes again and looked up at Hashirama. He started tearing up.

"I…" Madara whimpered, starting to shake, "…I… Izuna…"

"Shh…" Hashirama soothed, smiling in a comforting manner. "It's going to be okay…"

Madara whimpered louder, but Hashirama wasn't about to leave his love's side again; not when he had just gotten him back.

"I'm here, Madara…" Hashirama soothed. "I'm here…"


	16. Chapter 16

The Senju brothers had been back for a few days now and everyone suspected that it was Hashirama's return that had helped Madara begin to heal. The Uchiha was behaving himself and doing mostly everything that he was asked obediently, which included taking his medication and even having baths without putting up _too _much of a fight.

Right now, Madara was sitting at the table as he allowed Hashirama to handfeed him breakfast. Tobi and Obito sat on the other side of the table, watching quietly. They were glad that their dad was feeling better.

"Daddy?" Tobi asked as he stood up and ran to his father. He hugged Madara. "Tobi is happy that Daddy is getting better."

Madara flinched at the contact before he smiled and petted Tobi's head. "Daddy loves you, too, Tobi…"

Hashirama smiled at the two Uchiha before he leant over and placed a kiss on Madara's forehead.

"I'm going to run you a bath before I take you to the doctor, okay?" Hashirama said in a soft manner. "You can stay with your kids until it is ready."

Madara whined before nodding. He picked Tobi up and set him in his lap, hugging him. "Okay."

**-XX-**

"He seems to be recovering at a fast rate," Madara's doctor said to Hashirama later that day after an examination of Madara's body. "His bruises and cuts, especially. I would like to take another look at his anus, so if you'll help him bend over and keep him calm, that would be great."

Hashirama nodded. He glanced at the Uchiha sitting on the bed and approached Madara slowly. When the Uchiha looked up from the floor to see who was coming near him, the Senju smiled in a warm manner. He sat down beside the younger and hugged him.

Madara nestled in close to his lover. He nuzzled into his neck and purred happily. "I love you, Hashirama…"

"I love you, too, Madara. I need you to let the doctor have a look at you again, okay?"

Madara nodded as he nuzzled in closer. "Okay…"

"No, Madara, I mean…" Hashirama cleared his throat. "…I mean where I touch you…"

Madara tensed before shaking his head. "No… No, I don't want him to touch me there…"

"It's okay, Madara; he only wants to make sure that you're healing properly."

"No!" Madara exclaimed in a stubborn manner. "I don't want him to touch me there! I only want you, Hashirama!"

"Madara, it's okay," Hashirama whispered. "I'll still be here with you – I promise. If the doctor does anything that he's not supposed to, I promise I will stop him."

It took a lot of coaxing and lot more patience before Madara was persuaded. Hashirama helped said male off the bed and leant him over it. He stroked the black hair in a soothing manner as he whispered comforting words. The Senju looked away as the doctor pulled Madara's pants down.

Madara whimpered and shifted in obvious discomfort as he buried his face into Hashirama's chest. The Uchiha cried out and let a small sob escape as he felt the doctor's finger on his entrance. He let out a small scream and tried to pull away as he felt the finger push into his forbidden area, but he was held still by Hashirama. The brown-haired man's eyes were closed and his lips were tightened into a grimace.

"Madara…" Hashirama cupped one of Madara's cheeks. "…Madara, it's okay. I know that you're scared, but you're going to be okay. I promise."

"No…" Madara groaned as he struggled in Hashirama's arms. "Hashirama… I want to go home...!"

"Madara, it's almost over," the doctor said. "I promise. I'm almost done."

These words didn't reassure Madara at all – in fact, he only cried harder. The doctor poked around inside of him for a few seconds more before he pulled his finger out and threw his gloves into the garbage.

"Hashirama, have you had intercourse with Madara lately?" The man asked as he sent a worried glance in Madara's direction.

Hashirama shook his head. "No…"

"Have you done anything sexual to his anus recently?"

Hashirama nodded. "When we make out, I slip my fingers inside of him."

The doctor wrote something on his pad. "I see… He's got an anal fissure. I'm going to prescribe some cream and laxatives for the moment, but I want him back in about a weeks' time to see how he's going. Keep an eye on him. Here's some tips for the pain."

Hashirama took the note as he watched the younger Uchiha. "Madara, why didn't you tell me you were in pain?"

Madara shrugged as he looked down at the ground in silence. Hashirama hugged him.

"It would be embarrassing for him to speak about," the doctor explained. "Just try these for now and make an appointment on your way out. If these don't work then I'll look into something else for him."

"Thank you, doctor." Hashirama picked Madara up and helped him to his feet. "C'mon, Madara; we'll go home and rest, okay? It's alright."


	17. Chapter 17

"Here we are, Madara." Hashirama smiled as he pulled out a shirt for Madara to wear. "How about this one for today? It's going to be cold."

Madara smiled in a shy manner as he nodded. He stood still as Hashirama removed his current shirt from his body. Once that was done, he removed his pants and boxers while Hashirama fished fresh ones out for him.

Out in the living room, Tobirama was sitting with the twins and watching television with them. He looked at his brother when the brunet entered the room. Madara was clinging to Hashirama's arm in a timid manner.

"Are you okay to have the kids for today?" Hashirama asked his brother. "Madara-chan and I need to go down to the courthouse today."

Tobirama smiled and nodded. "Of course. We'll have great fun, aniki."

Hashirama kissed his brother on the forehead before he headed to the kids. He hugged them in goodbye and watched as Madara did the same. He waited for the Uchiha to come back to his side and grab his hand before he led his black-haired lover out of the house and to the car.

Madara stared out of the car window, watching in a glum manner as everyone passed by. He wasn't looking forward to this. He had to make the official statement about the courthouse and meet with his lawyer, among other things. It was frightening to him, but Hashirama was allowed to be with him during everything.

"Don't be nervous, Madara-chan." Hashirama smiled and reached out to pet Madara's head. "I'll be with you and I won't let anyone hurt you."

Madara nodded and tried to smile back, but it came out as a one-sided curl of the lips. Hashirama had gotten used to him not talking much, but as long as Madara was happy he didn't mind not hearing the younger's voice.

It took only a few minutes more for Hashirama to arrive at the court and find a parking spot. Once he did, he turned the car off and helped Madara out. He allowed the Uchiha to cling to his shirt as he led the shorter male into the building.

Madara was silent as they entered his lawyer's office and refused to look at the woman, even as she spoke to him.

"Madara-kun…" the lawyer seemed considerate of the male's condition and spoke in a soft, gentle tone, "…I am Mizuki. If you won't talk to me, things will be very difficult…"

Madara shook his head as he tried to push his body further into Hashirama's in an attempt to hide, but he couldn't get any closer than he already was.

"Madara-chan," Hashirama tried, "it's okay. Just talk to Mizuki-san and she'll help you, okay? She won't hurt you."

Madara shook his head again as tears fell down his cheeks. He squeezed Hashirama's hand, pleading with his eyes for Hashirama to take him back home.

"Madara-kun, I can assure you that I am not going to hurt you," Mizuki tried. "Your… friend is here, and I'm sure he'll look after you."

Madara shook his head. He spoke so quietly he was almost inaudible. "Hashirama… will always protect me…"

Mizuki smiled. "Oh, so you like talking about Hashirama-san, huh? Well, what about we talk about him some more so you can get used to me? Would you like that? I'm not doing anything else for the rest of the day so we have quite a bit of time."

Madara smiled shyly and nodded. He would talk to anyone about Hashirama. Said Senju sat with Madara at the desk and ran his fingers through the younger male's hair in a soothing manner.

**-XX-**

"Mmm… Hashirama…?"

Hashirama opened his eyes that night at Madara's pained voice. He looked over his shoulder and found the younger male sitting up on the bed, sweat glistening on his body. Madara looked scared.

"What is it, my love?" Hashirama asked as he reached out to take the shorter male's hand.

"…" Madara looked down as his body shook.

Hashirama looked over at Madara's spot. He found a large wet patch on the younger's side. He frowned and reached out to hug Madara tightly. The poor thing must have thought that he was going to be in trouble.

"It's not your fault…" Hashirama whispered soothingly. "Not your fault."

"…Nightmare…" Madara whimpered out as he moved to bury his face into Hashirama's shoulder.

"It's okay, Madara-chan." Hashirama was gentle with his damaged lover. "Let's get you out of those clothes for now, okay? You can have a bath while I change the sheets."

Madara nodded in a shy manner, looking down at his lap. "…"

Hashirama helped Madara to his feet and over to the bathroom. He helped the younger undress and turned the taps on before he got to work on the bed. He knew that it wasn't Madara's fault and that the Uchiha was tormented by life.

Everything was catching up to Madara and it wasn't his fault. It didn't help that he was very sick mentally. He needed all the help he could get.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N The original version of this story showed how both Tobi and Obito got with their respective partners, but I removed it to make it easier on me to rewrite. In this chapter, I've made Obito mention that he's had sex with Kakashi again and I changed how Tobi and Zetsu did it drastically. Sorry for any inconvenience, it was just easier for me this way.**

"What are you two doing?"

Tobi and Obito looked up at Sasuke's voice. They smiled. "Daddy bought us a puzzle yesterday!"

Sasuke smiled. "May I help?"

Obito nodded and pulled his cousin down to sit beside him.

"Tobi hasn't gotten very far with his pieces…" Tobi said sadly, gesturing to the small pile of conjoined pieces.

Sasuke looked at what the younger had done so far, and he smiled as he saw that the twin had been trying to piece together all of the inside pieces.

"Tobi, you're doing it the hard way." Sasuke chuckled. "It is so much easier to do the frame first. How about we try that? Find all of the edge pieces, okay?"

Tobi grinned and nodded, jumping up to hug his cousin. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun! Tobi loves Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke hugged Tobi back before helping the younger find all of the straight-edged pieces.

"So how are things going?" Sasuke asked, joining two pieces together. "Good?"

Obito looked up at Sasuke and blushed, smiling in a shy manner. "Kakashi and I had sex again, yesterday…"

Sasuke smirked. "When are you going to tell Uncle Madara that you're not a virgin anymore?"

Obito bit his lip. "…Mm… I don't know… I don't think that he'll be very happy…"

"Is Sasuke-kun still a virgin?" Tobi asked curiously. "Tobi isn't, either! Zetsu –kun has made sure to see Tobi at school and make love to him in the toilets! Tobi loves it! It feels so good, Sasuke-kun!"

"I am…" Sasuke whispered, ashamed to admit it. "Itachi isn't… I'm the only virgin still in this house…"

Obito smiled and giggled, reaching out to touch Sasuke's hand. "Why are you still a virgin?"

Sasuke blushed. "…Well… I've never really had much desire to have sex…"

"Sasuke, why are you talking to kids about sex?" Itachi walked into the room with a raised eyebrow. "They are too young to be discussing such things."

Sasuke blushed even darker and stood up, hugging his older brother in an attempt to charm his way out of trouble.

Before either Itachi or Sasuke could say another word, Obito piped up. "Who did you lose your virginity to, Itachi?"

Itachi coughed in uneasiness. "…Why do you ask, Obito?"

"Because we were talking about sex and Sasuke said you weren't a virgin, but I've never seen you with anyone."

"…" Itachi's face turned red. "…My friend… Kisame… Now let's change the subject, please…"

"Where is daddy?" Tobi asked.

"He's with Hashirama and Tobirama." Itachi explained, relieved to be back on an acceptable topic. "He's got to talk with the police again. He'll be home soon."

"Daddy said he would take Tobi to the park…" Tobi hung his head in disappointment.

"Tobi, you need to understand that Madara is… unwell. He can't always keep his promises and he's going through a very hard time."

"Why?" Obito pouted. "It's not fair that things always happen to dad when he is so nice!"

"I know…" Itachi tried to soothe his cousin. He picked Obito up and held him close. "But sometimes, it's the nicest people who suffer the most."

Obito nodded. He rested his head on Itachi's chest. "…I wish dad was happy."

"He is, Obito. He's happy when he's with us. That's all he needs; he needs to be loved."

"I love dad so much." Obito smiled.

"And he loves you, too." Itachi couldn't help but be relieved by Obito's childish innocence. "Go and get your coat; we'll all go to the park."

**-XX-**

"You have a younger brother, right?" Mizuki asked Madara as she gazed over some papers spread before her.

Madara was silent, not knowing what to say. Hashirama squeezed his hand gently in understanding.

"He did," Hashirama explained. "His name was Izuna, but…"

"Izuna?" Mizuki repeated. "Uchiha Izuna?"

Hashirama nodded. "Yes… His body was found a month after his disappearance in the woods… An autopsy revealed that he had been raped and tortured, but they never found who did it."

"He did it…" Madara whispered. His eyes were unfocused, suggesting he was somewhere far away, but still in reality just enough to listen to what was being said.

"He?" Mizuki asked in a tender manner. "Who is he?"

"…My…" Madara choked on a sob. "…My father…"

"Madara…" Hashirama whispered; he just couldn't understand how such a man could continue breathing after having gone through so much shit in his life. "…When did _he _tell you this…?"

"At the place…" Madara whispered as he started to tremble. "…Izuna loved dad – he only wanted him to smile at him for once!"

"Shh…" Hashirama reached out and pulled the younger into an embrace. He rocked Madara, trying to calm him down.

"Izuna…" Madara whimpered. "Izuna…!"

"I need to take him home," Hashirama explained as he got Madara to his feet. "He's having another episode."

Mizuki nodded in understanding. "Bring him back tomorrow."

"I will."

With that said, Hashirama and Madara quickly left the office.

**-XX-**

"They're so cute." Sasuke smiled as he spoke to his brother.

"They are." Itachi smiled back as he watched his two young cousins play tag on the walk back home. "Madara sure produced two beautiful boys."

"Well, it's Madara, of course. They got his handsome looks and gentle nature."

Sasuke nodded as a thought came to mind. "Aniki, Senju Tobirama was hitting on me the other day."

Itachi laughed. "Cute."

"It's not cute!" Sasuke pouted before he stomped his foot. "He needs to get laid!"

"Sasuke…" Itachi chuckled. "Don't speak like that."

"But it's _true!" _Sasuke exclaimed as if it would suddenly change the situation into his favour. "He never gets laid! All he does is masturbate!"

"Who masturbates?" Tobi asked as he ran up to his cousins.

"And who needs to get laid?" Obito was close behind his brother.

"What are those two things, anyway?" Tobi asked again.

Itachi coughed while Sasuke blushed.

"…Tobirama." Itachi explained in a soft tone.

"And what are they?" Obito asked. He didn't want to let go of the conversation until he got his answers.

"…Ask your father." Without another word, Itachi continued walking.

Obito pouted as the subject was dropped. He instead grabbed Sasuke's arm, begging him to join in with their little game.

**-XX-**

"I made you some tea," Hashirama spoke softly as he sat down on the bed beside Madara.

Madara took the cup of tea before he kissed the Senju's cheek. He took a sip and cuddled in close to the elder.

"Do you feel better, Madara?" Hashirama stroked said male's head soothingly as the younger male sipped at his tea.

"…" Madara sighed as he shook slightly. "…I miss my otouto…"

"I know you do… I know you do…"

"…" Madara looked up at Hashirama with red, puffy eyes. "…Do you want to see a picture of my baby brother…?"

Hashirama smiled in a fond manner. He had never seen any pictures of Izuna, seeing as Madara kept them all under lock and key. "I would love to."

Madara smiled back weakly as he stood up. He walked to the walk-in closet and rummaged through his belongings before returning with a large box. He sat back on the bed in between Hashirama's legs with his back resting against the elder's front.

"This is my memory box," Madara whispered with pain evident in his voice. "That's why I asked you not to touch it… I… I couldn't bear the pain, but now I want to share it with you…"

Hashirama smiled and watched Madara pull the lid off. He glanced into the box and understood now why the box was Madara's only forbidden possession; it contained photos and newspaper clippings, along with several small items.

After shoving some things to the side, Madara's hand resurfaced with a small photo.

"This is Izuna…" Madara whispered as he handed the photo to his lover.

Hashirama took it. In the photo, a young Madara was nursing his brother. Both boys had their arms wrapped around each other and were smiling up at the camera.

"How old were you two in this one?" Hashirama asked.

"I was eleven," Madara spoke softly. "Izuna would have ten… I have more photos of him…"

"Can I see?"

Madara smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Digging a little deeper, Madara soon handed two more photos to the elder. The first one that Hashirama looked at showed Izuna as a baby, safe in Madara's hold. The second one showed an older Izuna and Madara.

"That one was taken just a few days before Izuna was killed…" Madara pointed out. "He was fourteen…"

"He's so cute." Hashirama smiled. "He looks just like Sasuke."

Madara smiled back, glad that his precious brother had been accepted. "He does… Hashirama, I… I want to go back to work…"

Hashirama frowned. This was so sudden. "Why?"

"…I don't… It's hard to explain, but… I need to go back to work…"

Hashirama nodded and kissed Madara's cheek before he handed back the photos. "Okay. If you need to do this, then go for it."

Madara kissed the elder deeply before he lay down on the bed, inviting the Senju to ravish his body.

Hashirama laid on the younger as the two shed their clothed.


	19. Chapter 19

When Itachi returned home with the kids, he wasn't surprised to find that the older males' bedroom door was shut and locked with moans sounding from inside.

Itachi blushed and turned to walk away before Obito's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Is Hashi hurting dad?" Obito whispered with a wide eye.

"No." Itachi smiled. "They're just having sex."

Obito nodded. "Okay…"

"You should know this," Itachi teased slightly. "Go out and sit down, okay? They'll be done soon."

Obito nodded and left. Itachi looked around for his brother, leaving the two lovers alone in their bedroom.

Inside, Madara and his partner had just finished their passionate love session and were currently cuddling.

"Was that good, baby?" Hashirama kissed his Uchiha's forehead.

Madara nodded and yawned. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Hashirama laid with the Uchiha until he was sure that the younger was fast asleep. He carefully crawled out from underneath his lover, heading to the shower.

Only minutes after Hashirama had left, Tobi came into the room. The younger twin frowned when he saw that his dad was asleep, but his interest soon peaked when he saw a box lying on Hashirama's bedside table.

Tobi quietly snuck into the bedroom. He grabbed the box and ran to his own room. He was lucky that he wasn't caught – Hashirama came out of the bathroom as soon as his door closed.

If only Tobi was aware of the pain he was about to cause his father…

**-XX-**

Tobi had hidden the box in his room for over a week, knowing that he had to bide his time before he opened the box. If he were discovered with it, Madara would be furious.

Because Sasuke was the only one home with the twins, Tobi knew that now was a great time to look inside.

After calling for Obito, the two sat around the object. Tobi pulled the lid off and the twins oohed in excitement as lots of pretty pictures and items came into sight.

"Where did you find this?" Obito asked as he picked up a small bracelet that was hidden in the box.

"In daddy's room." Tobi smiled. "It's the box that daddy says we're not allowed to touch."

"He seemed so angry that time we tried to take the box all those years ago," Obito agreed.

Tobi nodded as he held a newspaper clipping. He studied it carefully before he squealed in delight.

"Obito, it's us!" the younger twin cried as he thrust the clipping at his brother.

Obito took it. He grinned as he saw pictures of he and Tobi when they were newborn babies. He didn't know what the article was about, however.

The twins dug through everything, finding lots of cool things, though they wondered who the boy in some of the other photos were. Their questions were soon answered when Obito came across another newspaper clipping that was titled, _Missing Boy Found Eyeless in Woods._

"Tobi…" Obito whispered. His voice was laced in confusion. "…Dad's name is in this article…"

The two twins read said article carefully. Soon enough, both children felt a fear towards their father. The article had clearly mentioned how Madara was the suspect in a murder case.

"D-did daddy…" Tobi whimpered as he teared up. "…Did daddy kill his brother…?"

Obito was silent. "…I really don't know…"

"What if he did…?" Tobi whispered. "…I'm scared… What if he kills us, too?"

"…He won't… I'm sure that he won't..." Despite his words, Obito had doubt in his voice.

"Obito-nii…" Tobi whimpered. "…What if daddy finds us with his box…?"

Obito raised a now-trembling hand as he grabbed the box and held it tightly. "We have to get rid of the box… If he finds us putting it back…"

The younger twin ripped said object from his brother's hand and threw it out the window. Obito understood what Tobi wanted – the younger wanted to throw it in the rubbish bin.

Obito ran from the room. Inside, Tobi watched as his brother deposited the cursed item into the bin.

It was probably lucky that they got rid of it when they did because seconds after Obito re-entered his bedroom, Sasuke stepped in.

"Uncle Madara has returned" The older Uchiha smiled sadly. "He's had a very hard day today so you might need to go and keep him company."

The twins shared a glance at each other, not sure what to do. This behaviour was worrisome for Sasuke – the boys always loved running to greet their father.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

The twins only shook their heads, not wanting to speak about it. Sasuke had already noticed that Tobi had been crying which only fuelled his concern.

"Why were you crying, Tobi?" Sasuke asked.

"…" Tobi looked down, feeling himself starting to cry again. "Tobi… is scared…"

"Of what?" Sasuke hugged his cousin, hating to see him so sad.

"…Scared…" Tobi sobbed as he hid his face in the elder's chest.

"Everyone is crying…" Sasuke whispered. "Uncle is crying, and Ita-nii is crying… You're crying…"

"Why is Itachi crying?" Obito asked.

"He just broke up with his boyfriend," Sasuke explained.

"Oh…" Obito looked down. "…Poor Itachi…"

"Don't make Tobi go to daddy…" Tobi whimpered as he grabbed at his cousin's shirt. "Please…"

Sasuke agreed. "It's okay… I won't take you to him… It's okay…"

Out in the living room, Madara was crying into his hands, awaiting Hashirama's return. He wanted to see his kids, but he wanted the Senju's return more so that he could talk about what was bothering him.

"Oh, god…" Madara sobbed. "Oh… Why…? Why me…?"

Madara jumped as he heard the front door open. He quickly snapped to attention once Hashirama's arms were encasing him in a soothing hug.

"What's wrong?" Hashirama whispered.

"Hashi…" Madara moaned. "Hashi…"

Without another word, Hashirama pulled Madara to his feet. They entered the bedroom and lay down, knowing that the Uchiha needed a rest.

Madara fell asleep fairly quickly, but Hashirama couldn't sleep. All he could think about was how he wanted Madara to be happy – not like this.

**-XX-**

Dinner that night was hard. It was obvious that the twins were afraid of Madara for whatever reason, avoiding any and all contact with him. Madara had refused to eat, opting instead to sit and mope.

The eldest Uchiha had already tried to talk to his kids, but it made things worse. They had only run away screaming. It was as if neither twin loved their father anymore – and that thought broke Madara's heart.

It didn't take long before Madara stormed out of the kitchen and into his room. Hashirama followed him after a few minutes, knowing that the younger would want time to calm down. However, when the Senju arrived at the bedroom, he found Madara tearing through their belongings like a hurricane.

"What's wrong?" Hashirama asked in concern.

"Where is it?!" Madara continuously whimpered. "Where?!"

"What's missing?"

"M-my box!" Madara's voice was strangled amongst his tears. "I-I can't find my box! Where did you put it?!"

"Madara, I haven't touched it. I thought that you had put it away."

"No!" Madara screamed in panic. "No! Izuna!"

"Madara, calm down! You need to calm down."

The Uchiha quickly begun to hyperventilate. It didn't take him long to pass out.

**-XX-**

A month had passed. Things had gotten hard with Madara, leading to another hospitalisation.

Hashirama had checked the institute out before Madara was admitted, and he was pleased to find that it was a godsend.

Madara had been medicated and had begun to made progress.

The twins had eventually spoken to Hashirama about what they read in that article, but after reassurance that it was all a mistake, they had put their trust back in their father.

**-XX-**

A full year had gone by and Madara was much better. He had never been so well before.

It looked as if the Uchiha could continue on with life.


End file.
